Black Rose!
by OtakuZEO
Summary: A slice of life story of three friends in a band and everything in between...
1. How it all started

**This is to Black Rose but its chapter 2 **

In the dead of night in front of Tokyo Tower, there's a concert going on. Fans are cheering for the band playing their music on stage and as the band plays a truly powerful song. They seem to be having the time of their lives. As both bassists wale on their guitars, the crowd of 345,000 become estatic about the noise that would break the sound barrier. Suddenly their is a buzzing sound...Its an alarm clock..

"aw man!" said the young girl crawling out of bed "you wern't supposed to wake me up..at least not this early!"

The young girl's name is Sayuri Ryuunosuke, around when she was 5 she has been a musical prodigy, able to play any instument she can get her hands on. The thing is, noone knows where she gets her tallents from all that can be said about sayuri's musical genius is...amazing.

Sayuri headed out the door for school and as usual to met up with her best friends. As she reached the school, she met up with her friends Mayumi Misaki and Hikari Momoko. The three have known each other for many years and practically know everything about each other although Sayuri is a bit secretive at times.

"Hello Sayu-" Mayumi was cut off by Hikari who jumped on Sayuri and hugged her tightly

"SAYURI'S BACK IN MY LIFE AGAIN!" exclaimed Hikari

"hello Hikari as cheeful as always" said Sayuri

Sayuri looked at her dear friends as they talked. looking at Hikari, she has blood red hair. Hikari swithced it up so that she could let some of her hair hang over her left eye. She was taller than the other two. Sayuri had known Hikari for having a major crush on her. Sayuri did not seem to mind, although it was a little annoying at times. But even so, she valued the valued the friendship between them.

Sayuri,Hikari, and Mayumi all went on ahead to school where they would see which classes they would have for this was going to be their first year of high school.

"Oh!" said Mayumi

"I've got the same class as Sayuri again this year!"

Sayuri looked over to her friend who cheered in excitement. On the other hand, Hikari looked over at her name and saw that it wasn't in the same class as Sayuri or Mayumi

"Damn...If I'm not near my mentor...I don't know if I'll survive this year!" the redhead said dramatically as she drew attention to herself.

after a few seconds,and another look at her class roster, Hikari had a thought pop into her head.

"But the class I'm has some of the cutest girls in school so its not a total loss" thinking this, a creepy smile crept on her face.

(After School)

Sayrui was talking with her homeroom teacher Natsumi Hakubi, a single 25 year old english teacher for who has known Sayuri for years, in fact, she used to babysit sayuri when she was 5 years old...

"Well, I don't see you for a whole year and you don't write, call, or come visit me? some friend" teased Hakubi-sensei

"Im sorry Hakubi-sensei" Sayuri panicked "But I've been busy"

"Oh yeah thats right, You started doing that band of yours"

"Yup" said Sayuri "But we're still working out the kinks"

Hakubi-sensei took a sip of her apple juice and sat it down then looked at Sayuri with an evil grin and said

"Having a band is great and all...but you'd better stay on top of your school work or else"

Hakubi-sensei had somewhat of a violent nature, especially towards Sayuri, even though she cares deeply for her. This distubing fact scared Sayuri, even when she was younger.

Sayuri gulped "o-okay..well..I have to get going"

"Have a good rest of the day...Yuri-chan"

Sayrui had met up with Mayumi to walk home together..

"where's Hikari?" asked Sayuri

"She went ahead on home so that she could get her bass for later tonight" answered Mayumi

About when Sayuri went to Junior High, she began to search for people that had lots of musical talent. She had wanted to start a band so that she could satisfy and share her love of music with the people. She loved to listen to J-Rock bands such as Flow, Asian Kung-fu Generation, and June, But she was having a growing interest in western bands like Van Halen, The Doors, Queen, and Soundgarden. Most of the time, duing lunch, Sayuri would go up on the rooftop of the school where she hid an acustic guitar where she would play beautifuly for a few minutes, Then come back down. More than anything, Sayuri wanted to play music in a band so that she could satisfy that neverending appitite for music.

Months later,while still in Junior High, Sayuri found out about Hikari's homeroom class was doing a cafe for their school's cultural festival, so she decided to check it out. The cafe was just like anyother, with pretty girls dressed in cute outfits befiting theri moe traits and an assortment of tasty cakes and juices and teas, nothing that Sayuri hasn't seen before but after about a few minutes the lights went dim and out came three girls who each picked up an insturment, one of these girls was Sayuri's friend Hikari. Sayuri, being a music otaku, looked on at their performance...without blinking, she had an uncanny abillity to see the negative and positive things about the way a person performs. With her eyes fixed on Hikari, she could tell that she showed promise as a bass player. A while later when the performace was over, Sayuri went over to her friend.

"Hikari that was awesome!" Sayuri said hugging Hikari

"S-S-S-SAYURI!" Hikari was too happy with her crush embracing her to say anyting that made sense

The two sat down...and talked about how the performance was.

" Hikari, have you ever considered being in a band before?" The music lover asked

"well..yeah but I've heard lots of kids do bands these days and seem to find stardom quickly and fail just as fast" answered Hikari

"the reason is simply because they don't have the natural abillty to make their music stand out from everyone elses" said Sayuri

the converstation went on for about 45 minutes until Sayuri finally convinced Hikari to join her band.

Sayuri wanted this band of hers to become a three person band:

Bass-Hikari Momoko

Lead Guitar-Sayuri Ryunnosuke

Drums-?

Who, Who could it be that would give Sayuri the powerhouse drumming she needed for her band!

In order to think clearly, Sayuri needed to go to the rooftops again.

The music lover made it to the rooftop and saw a black haired girl attempting to play with her acoustic guitar.

the girl panicked and tried to put the guitar back quickly but fell down flat on her face. Sayrui went to help her and the girl started to cry.

"Whats wrong?" asked Sayuri

"please don't be mad..I was only interested in how you play this so well b-because I've heard you play before and your so amazing!" started the black haired girl

Sayuri paused for a second, and dusted the black haired girl's uniform off

"whats your name?" asked Sayuri

"M-Mayumi Misaki" she said

Now that name sounded familiar! It was Mayumi Misaki the superstar athlete of their school! super talented at baseball,volleyball, and track and field sports.

"w-what?" said Mayumi with her face a nice shade of barnhouse red

"Would you like to know how to play" asked Sayuri

"y-you're not mad?" asked the obviously shy girl

"no not at all, now would you like to learn how to play?"

Mayumi looked at this strange green haired girl who she thought was a genius, she had high hopes that she would be able to finally play an instument like she's always wanted to.

The next day Mayumi had went up on the roof top again to find her new friend Sayuri...

"H-Hello, Sayuri?"

Mayumi turned around and met with Sayuri's shiny cyan eyes then fell down in shock.

"Hey" Sayuri said calmly "ready for practice?" she reached out to help Mayumi up

"Yes!" she let out a bit too loud, she started to turn red from embarassment

"Hahahahaha you're so cute!" Sayrui said bluntly

After that Sayuri had taught Mayumi how to play the drums. Sayuri had shown Mayumi drummers such as Lars Ulrich,Travis Barker, and Taylor Hawkins

suprisingly Mayumi picked it up quickly than Sayuri had expected but she had finally found the final peice to her puzzle.

soon after, Sayuri introduced Mayumi to Hikari and started their first practice together as the band Black Rose...


	2. Its destinyI think

Black Rose

Its destiny….I think

**The flashback part in the previous chapter was just telling how Sayuri, Mayumi, and Hikari had become a band but now we're getting to the new light in the story so just enjoy the ride. sorry if there are too many descriptive parts about the characters^^**

With the members of Black Rose, Sayuri, Mayumi, and Hikari they were a sight to behold as they played their instuments with great joy and passion. Sayuri had written many songs for the band but couldn't decide which ones they would use. This is because during the weekend they have their first gig to play at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara. After band practice, Sayuri went to talk to her mother.

Sayuri's mother's name is Ren Ryuunosuke. Ren is a short but very cute woman, you could almost mistake her for a teenager but she's actually 37. Ren is a famous fashion designer and home maker who wear's strange printed yukatas. looking at the two of them, you could think that they're alot alike, although lots of things set them apart.

"Yuri-Chan whats the matter?" Ren asked

"I'm having a hard time choosing a song for this weekend" Sayuri blurted out

"and I'm not sure if the people would like them very much" she added

Ren got up from her fancy wine and embraced could smell her mother's peach sented perfume which she thought was a pure delight.

"Just be patient, Im sure you'll come up with something...my dear Yuri-Chan"

Ren started to pet Sayuri on the head, this made the music lover feel so much better, she even turned a shade of red

...

on friday...

Sayuri had overslept because of her mom smothering her the night before.

She had quickly gotten dressed in her shcool uniform,which is a pullover dress with a bell in the middle of the bow with navy sleeves

Sayuri got her things and rushed out the door to where she could try to get to school ASAP! Sayuri had gotten dangerously close to being late for class and bumped into Hikari who was faced with the same fate as Sayuri.

"What are you two doing?" Hakubi-sensei asked as she was looking out the door to look for Sayuri

"Oh! uh...uhhh" Sayuri began to panic to think of a good excuse but she's known Hakubi-Sensei for many years and vice verca which made her realize that she was no moron, but Sayuri had a good excuse probably good enough to fool her adult friend. Sayuri grabbed Hikari quickly and kissed her...and Hikari...went from peachy to blood red in .2 seconds

"JUST GET IN HERE YOU IDIOT!" Sayuri's adult friend grabbed her and drug her into class. As for Hikari...only one thing went through her mind

...

...

"...SHE LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Quick note/joke: I think she has the wrong Idea..lol**

Because of Sayuri being late, she had to hold buckets of water for an hour

"aw man!"

X

During the break Sayuri had been hard at work writing a song and at the same time, looking at a Time magazine article about John Lennon's tragic death...

Just then,Mayumi and Hikari had shown up, talking about what happened just about an hour ago..

"Is it true Sayuri? Did you really kiss Hikari?" asked Mayumi

"oh that, yeah I did" her words were so calm and normal as if she didn't even lock lips with the one girl who admires her.

Hikari turned red " But you did kiss me Sayuri which means you want to be with me so bad" Hikari's smile looked so sincere and sweet like the kindhearted person she really was underneath her being abnormal exterior. Sayrui had gotten up to tell the girl what she really thought about what she did, but she couldn't stand to see her dear friend get upset.

Sayuri's eyes sparkled and she put her hand on Hikari's face gently and said

"Yes, It is true...that kiss...was magical"

Of course she was just lying. She only did it becaue it was the first thing that popped into her mind at the time so that she could get out of trouble with Hakubi-sensei. Deep down,Sayuri felt the guilt welling up in her, but she coudln't bring herself to tell the truth.

'-yuri..Sayuri...Sayuri!" Mayumi was shaking Sayuri out of her daydream

'What is it?" she asked

"I think the bell just rang..we should get back to our class"

the two girls jetted of to class and left Hikari stanting there in a daze and overfuled with joy and love as her true love dashed away from her...*sigh*

"Im in heavan" the redhead though "I really am in heavan"

**Quick note/joke: I think I might be deranged...awesome!**

**X**

Later that night, while the group was getting ready for practice, Sayuri had thought about what song the band would play at their upcoming gig at the cosplay cafe...

"okay I think we need to try this one here" Sayuri said as she was determining which guitar she wanted to use.

Sayuri was also holding out a sheet of the newest song she wrote called "burn up love" Mayumi and Hikari read the song their fearless leader wrote...

"Do you love it?" aske the music lover using a strange voice

a sudden pause then...

"As expected of our fearless leader,sheer awesome!" said Mayumi

"Wonderful!just wonderful!" Hikari yelled out

Sayuri picked up her prized gipson bass guitar that has the logo for Black Rose which is a heart with devil horns and a tail

**quick note/joke: when I origninally drew Black Rose, I drew that heart with devil horns and tail...**

The group was ready to practice...

"one,two,one,two,three,four!"

Sayuri has an amazingly beautiful voice that has presence,As if she were Melfina from Outlaw Star. But she could also make her voice sound powerful and intimidating like some one in a heavy metal group such as Disturbed or Black Sabbath. Sayuri and the others continued to play well into the night about till they got an audience...Sayuri's mom. She was holding her glass of wine and wearing one of her signature yukatas,one with pictures of ice cream on it, she had her usual smile on her face and walked up to the three girls playing loud music in her extremly lagre basement that she had built just for them.

"Yuri-chan! just wanted to remind you that you're forgetting to-"

"Forgeting to what?" Sayuri cut off her mom

"Stop stalling, you know what you were supposed to do" Ren said calmly

"Aw! what about tommorow?" Sayuri complained

"Oh no, I've finally finished it and I need your sexy body to model it for me!" said Sayuri's eccentric mother

"Okay" Sayuri stoped and put down her bass

Ren looked over at Mayumi and Hikari "You two keep up the good work! and feel free to eat the food I made"

"Thank You!" said the pair as they got up to try some of the tempura and carp sashimi.

X

Sayuri had truned a vibrant shade of red as she wore a silky gothic lolita dress that showed off a little clevage

"You look so amazing!" said Ren

"I feel silly" said Sayuri. She had never really worn those kinds of clothes before, she didn't really mind it at all, she loved to dress up in the clothes her mom makes for her.

Hikari and Mayumi walked through the door and saw Sayuri wearing that beautiful black dress...

As expected of Hikari, she went back to her lovesick ways

"Oh my, Sayuri how many times do I have to say it?" Hikari said with a big smile

Sayuri had went into a deeper red than she was before.

"You look like a gothic princess Sayuri" said Mayumi

The music otaku covered her face with her hands in embarassment as she started to giggle a little bit. But then she thought...

"I do look good in this"

In the end, the music lover, the shy drummer, the lovesick puppy,and the eccentric mother all sat and talked for just about most of the night in the Ryunnosuke mansion.


	3. The kind of stuff he could come up with

**Black Rose CH3:**

**The kind of stuff he could come up with**

**Even though the band has to play at a cosplay café during the weekend, there are still individual things that I want to do with the characters just about until the day they have to perform at the café **

REMEMBER! I took this story from the story I've been drawing for about a good year. Thank You for reading

NYA!

OtakuZeo

Sayuri had gone ahead and went to bed after eating with her mom. She and her mother have always gotten along, even though the most difficult day of both their lives.

**Flashback~**

_A long haired Ren was on the floor crying her eyes out in front of a tall,good looking man, with blonde hair and bulbasaur green eyes._

_"She was only an associate of mine, its all just a big misunderstanding" said the taller man_

_"You must think that you're a real genius huh?" Ren started as she wiped her face off on the sleeve of her yukata with pictures of farm animals._

_She grabbed the taller man but the taller man pushed Ren away from him and said "I'd never do something like that to you...I love you...and only you Ren"_

_"Don't give me that crap! If you loved me, then why did you sleep with that woman?" Ren started as she said this,tears began to fall down her face once more and she felt like breaking down again and just giving up._

_"ANSWER ME!" Ren shouted _

_A small head of green hair made its way through the door, it was Sayuri, at the time this happened she was only five years old. She couldn't beleive or understand what was going on. She'd usually see her mother and father together...smiling and laughing at ren's strange sense of humor. Sayuri backed up against the wall and began to cry._

_"Sayuri!" the tall blonde man mentally snapped out of his "sheild them off" gaze and took her out of the room where a broken down Ren lay sobbing._

_"mommy!'" said the young girl_

_Ren suddenly snapped out of her instant funk, and ran to take Sayuri from the taller man_

_"LET HER GO!" Ren shouted in complete rage and confusion_

_the taller man had become completly silent as he struggled to keep Ren away from her daughter._

_after a few seconds the taller man got angry and punched Ren in the face...he would come to regret that later._

_The taller man now stood before an unconscious mother, who was only trying to protect her precious daughter._

_He now had become the thing he feared the most...a monster_

_He coudn't believe what he had just done to his wife. He again lost his cool and began to cry at his wife's body hoping that she wasn't dead._

_Sayuri walked into the room again and saw her mother's bloody face from just that single punch from her father. She started towards her father, who was still crying over something he had control of but he choose to do it anyway. This strange scene was new to this innocent young girl who had just wintnessed the destruction of her family with her own eyes. She would remember this for many years, no matter how hard she tried to get the horrid images out of her brain. It was one of Sayuri's most horrible memories...and she knew it._

_"Sayuri...I'm going to have to leave for a while, so...be a good girl, and take care of you mother" The blonde had told Sayuri who had been just standing there in complete scilence. She could do nothing but respond to his request with a weak nod._

_And with that, he disappeared probably never to be seen again..._

**_End Flashback~_**

Sayuri thought about this, she started to sob softly, as she did this, Ren had entered the room.

"Are you okay Yuri-chan?" she asked calmly

Sayuri looked up at her mother who looked like she just went trough Sayuri's mind and saw the worst day of their lives relived

"Please don't worry about that, it wasn't your fault, and besides, we're doing much better now"

Sayuri looked at her mother who had that silly smile on her face. Sayuri loved her mother so much, Ren is always there for her to make her laugh or cheer her up when she's down. She's always supported Sayuri's dream to become a musician. She was like the older sister that she never had, and Sayuri loved every moment of it. Thinking this, Sayuri hugged her mom tightly.

"mom, thank you" whispered Sayuri

Ren just smiled and left the room.

**X**

Mayumi had finished washing dishes before she went to take a bath. She went to check up on her younger brother and sister who she saw wathcing an anime.

"Don't you think its about time you two went to bed? its getting late and we have school tomorrow" Mayumi said

"Awww but it was getting to the good part" Kyou complaned

**Quick note/joke: Mayumi's younger siblings names are Kyou(brother) and Miyuki(sister) I liked that name because of a certain anime...take a guess!**

"she's right, we must get some sleep" said Miyuki "you shouldn't cause trouble for onee-chan" she continued

Mayumi was amazed at how mature and intelligent her younger sister is as she went on about the benifits of sleeping.

"Okay,okay,okay I get it! I'll go" Kyou was finally broken into going to bed

Mayumi let out a yawn, she wanted to go to sleep too, but she needed to stay up so that she can meet up with her parents when they returned from their anneversary trip. Mayumi turned off the tv and sat down and started reading. While reading, she caught sight of the photo of her,Sayuri, and Hikari at the amusment park. She smiled, and thought about how lucky she was to have two of the best friends she's ever had. Mayumi couldn't wait for the weekend where she and her friends would play at their first gig in two days.

After a while, it had gotten really late and Mayumi fell asleep in the living room where she waited for her parents arrival...sound asleep but then later she had woken up to see that the time was two in the morning

"Ill go back to sleep then" she said in a weak tone

but soon...

"an...onee-chan..nee-chan! wake up! wake up! you're going to be late for school" it was Miyuki who was shaking Mayumi to get out of bed.

Mayumi looked at the clock...7:43

"NO WAY!" she exclaimed

She had only went back to sleep at 2:00 and it only seemed that she had been sleeping for 30 minutes before Miyuki came to wake her up!

Now facing a fate similar to one Sayuri might have on a regular basis, Mayumi got her things and with her althletic abillity, dashed out the door. She did it so hard that she almost created fire where she ran, but instead fell into an empty trash can...

Soon after, Mayumi met up with Hikari for lunch..and Hikair,as usual,was her abormal self

"MAYUMI-CHAN!" She let out of her mouth

"Hey Hikari, but keep your voice down people are staring" Mayumi whispered

The two sat down to enjoy their lunch...

"So have you seen Sayuri any where Hikari?" asked the shy girl

"Come to think of it ,no, I haven't seen her at all today!" Answered Hikari "We should go over her house after school" she added

"Yeah!" Agreed Mayumi

The two sat and talked as if Sayuri was there, about until it was time for class to resume. Afterwards Hikari and Mayumi went to someone who knows their fearless leader very well...Hakubi-Sensei!

"hahahaha so you guys are looking for Ryunnosuke, its funny, she's usually looking for the two of you!" said Hakubi-Sensei

"Yes so, by any chance do you know where she is Hakubi-Sensei?" asked Mayumi in a soft tone befiting her image

With a blank stare, Hakubi-Sensei sipped her tea then gave a evil smile and said...

"She knew that you'd come to me for information about her wearabouts, but you won't get any from me until you say the secret password"

The two exchanged looks and thought "She's pulling our chains" they then procceded to think of the password..just then, when they were about to say the answer, Sayuri stood before them with one of her goofy smiles and began laughing uncontrollably.

"hahaha you two are so easy to play with!" she said tickling Hikari

"That wasn't nice Sayuri!" Said Mayumi in a louder tone that usual " We were really worried about you and..and"

Sayuri's smile quickly faded and she went to comfort her friend who was just worried about her.

Sayuri wiped the tears from Mayumi's face and told her "Im sorry, really I am" Sayuri had a good way of being able to ease her friends pain,whatever it might be...

**X**

The day had finally come to where the band's first gig at the cosplay resturant was finally happening..The band had gotten ready to go when their driver showed up late. He had shaggy Red hair in a small ponytail in the back while he wore a weird looking white suit some cheap version of The Joker would wear, only without the gadgets. It was Hikari's older brother Kazue Momoko. His demenor was very similar to Hikari's but he himself coudn't really stand the sight of younger pervy sister. He looked in her direction only to snort and shake his head in dissapointment. Hikari turned her head to the side in a small dose of anger. Kazue walked away from his fancy sports car,and took off his sunglasses.

"Yo" Kazue said smoothly but he was instantly cut off by Ren who was holding a wooden sword..

"Your late Monkey Boy!" said Ren

"Hey Hey, You can't rush pure awesome!" Kazue made a pose as if he were making a cover story of Comptiq magazine

Ren hit him with the wooden sword.

"Get in monkey boy...unless you want me to drive" Ren said with an evil smile

Kazue started to tremble in that cheap white suit of his at the mere though of Ren driving like a crazy,no, like the crazy person she is...

And with the band's equipment on the expensive bus Ren bought and had customized for Sayuri and the others. The group finally set off to the cosplay cafe and their first gig as a band!

**I know that there are several things wrong and I'm not afraid of constructive critisisim...*gulp* but still**

**There's more to come and the introduction to a new character or character's...which ever comes first. **

**And thanks to all who read my little puppet show of a story.**

**BTW! I listen to a lot of music so thats where I got inspired to do this story...even though It dosen't have any music right now..I've just been getting the drama out of the way for now!**

**NYA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	4. 1st gig with strawberrys' on top

Black Rose Ch4:

1st gig with strawberrys on top!

**I'm excited about this! The band's finally going to play their first gig! And no better place than a cosplay café, with good food and total babes! Just kidding! This story,however,is still the one that I drew for a good year! **

**Nya! **

**OtakuZEO**

"well, here we are" Kazue said in his usual calm voice

Sayuri,Mayumi,and Hikari looked at the place with complete awe and suprise, Ren did tell them it was a family owned cafe, but they never expected it to be this big!

The name of this particular cafe is called celestia, a fantasy themed cafe, with cute girls dressed like, wizards,knights, elves, and various other beings you'd probably see in Negima or Harry Potter. The group walked inside to see that the cafe was just as glorius as it was on the inside, causing Sayuri,Mayumi, and Hikari to go into another screaming syndrome as they could not contiain their joy and excitement about what was to happen in the next 3 hours...

The group went ot get their equipment out of the bus. An hour passed and all the work was finished and ready to go for later.

The band sits down for lunch...

"So many cuties!" said Hikari looking around and drooling over all the girls that were serving and doing their duties throughout the entire cafe.

"You sure have a one track mind!" said Sayuri who couldn't be more correct with that statement

"Awww do you want me to pay attention to just you my Sayuri?" Hikari said as she started to get close to her intended love intrest

"Just put one one of these cute outfits and you'll have my full attention!" she added

Mayumi just sat there and watched as Hikari started chasing Sayrui through the cafe, just then they ran into one of the workers at the cafe, Sayuri got a good look at the girl as she lay on the ground. She had short black hair with pitch black eyes, she was dressed as a witch and had a strange looking birthmark below her left eye in the shape of a T.

"Oh! are you alright?" asked the music lover

"Yes...I am fine" answered the girl who was putting her witch hat back on

" Let us help you with that" suggested Hikari

Sayuri and Hikari helped the girl clean up the snandwich tray, it was the food for their table

"We're sorry..umm...whats your name?" asked Sayrui

"Pyoko" She said. The emoionles stare of this girl somehow frightened even lovesick Hikari

"Wait a second, don't you go to our school?" asked Sayuri

Pyoko stood there for a second, this time, her facial expression slighly changed to a pondering look as she was trying to think about Sayuri's question then...

"Yes I think that I do attend the same school as you two" Pyoko answered

"Ohhh! then that was you!" screamed out Hikari

Pyoko looked at Hikari with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"That girl I heard singing beautifuly!" exclaimed Hikari

Pyoko started showing her emotions as she started to turn red " I do not know what you are talking about!"

"Anyway, I must return to work!" the girl stormed off with a face full of red

"Wow, I think you go to her Hikari" Sayuri said as she patted Hikari's shoulder and sat back down

"...Cute" thought Hikari with a slight smile on her face

**X**

With the band's big performance in the next hour and a half, the owner of celestia, Ikaguri Ono, came to see that the girls were taken care of.

With a hearty laugh, he asked "Are you girls ready to start soon?"

In unison Black Rose answered "Oh yeah!"

"We're looking for the dressing rooms, do you know where they are?" asked Sayuri

The jolly old man gave another hearty laugh "Its just down the hall to the right, you should see the boxes on the side of the door"

"Why thank-" Sayuri was cut off by Hikari, who dashed off to find the dressing room...

**Quick note/joke:...If you've been reading this story, you should know where this is going...ITS HIKARI!**

Sayuri let out a sigh, turned around, then with a fishing pole went to grab up her crazy friend

"I caught a whopper..."

...

The band looked around the dressing room to see the costumes that Ren laid out for them. Black Rose's image, in Sayuri's eyes, was much like her trying to dress in a Vocaloid manner mixed with clothes that you couldn't find in a retail store...

The group got dressed into their costumes, and went on ahead towards the stage, where Ren was wating for them

"Mom!" said Sayuri "Where have you been?"

"Oh nothing, just checking some things" answered Ren

"All set!" yelled Kazue who was coming out of the trap door elevator.

"As usuall, you spare no expense" said a smiling Sayuri

"its a small price to pay, now, if you're all ready, GET GOIN" said the eccentric mother

**X**

The lights in celestia went dim for a moment then the light on the stage started then Igakuri Ono began his intro to the entertainment

"Good patrons of Celestia, we're proud to present in their debut performane...Black Rose!"

"This is it" thought Sayuri

"All our work is about to culminated in this moment" said Mayumi

"Look at all the cuties!" thought Hikari

**Quick note/joke: Stay focused Hikari!**

Sayuri had been lifted onto the stage by the trap door elevator, while Mayumi and Hikari were uncovered by the veils that they were covered in. Then, they began playing

_**If I overtake the shining wind I'll surely meet you, right? A new shine, HAPPY READY GO!**__** just woke up, about to split from the throbbing**_  
><em><strong>packed in my breast pocket, I looked up at the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>playing with my bangs in the mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to run through with an original smile<strong>_ _**A thump a second, these tinted days will become a map to the future, a fast throbbing**_ _**If I overtake the shining wind I wonder what will I be waiting for Even if it's raining I'm fine, It'll become a rainbow Colorful Happy Material GO! I'll surely meet you, right? let this little courage bloom**__**If you're careless, you might be late to your dream Pure and right, But first try it out! The recipe is good, but spice is essential Hold your head high and go! Full power!**_**Girls feelings are totally backwards, bittersweet feelings Special spirits split open my heart **_**If I jump to my dream Will I be able to take it? Before you worry, do the things you can do! Colorful happy material GO! Matching shimmers I want it to reach you HAPPY READY GO!**__**If I overtake the shining wind I wonder what will I be waiting for Even if it's raining it's still fine, It'll become a rainbow Colorful Happy Material GO! I'll surely meet you, right? let this little courage blossom I want it to reach you HAPPY READY GO!**_

_**X**_

Sayuri was breathing hard as she finished the song and all of celestia was brout up to an uproar over the sheere awesome of their song...

**Quick Note/Joke: The song they sung is actually from Negima called Happy Material it was originally sung by Itou Shizuka, Kanda Akemi, Bandou Ai, Watanabe Akeno ,and Deguchi Mami. Sorry.. I've grown to like that seires alot!**

The three friends went to the edge of the stage then took a bow before they left the stage.

Igakuri Ono let out his hearty laugh and congratulated Black Rose on a fine job! Kazue gave them high fives and Ren came to hug them all for such a wonderful job. Sayuri got emotional and hugged her mom again and so did Mayumi and Hikari...

On the bus ride home the three friends celebrated...

"That was awesome!" said Sayuri with a double thumbs up

"Yeah...we rock" said Mayumi eating a slice of pizza

"THEY LOVED US!" Hikari screamed trowing all the flowers she got from lots of admierers both male and female and the same went for Sayuri and Mayumi who threw their flowers in the air as well.

Ren was silent observing her young friends and her daughter talk about what happened...Ren's smile was all that needed to be said about how she felt about the day as she took another sip of her fancy wine and giggled a little bit.

And as the bus went back to Tokyo, the members of Black Rose will never forget the experiance of being able to perform in front of a crowd that enjoyed their music, Sayuri's dream was coming true, oh yes, it was coming true!

**Well, that was fun to write! but now I need to go out and play for a while so...yeah**

**Anyway do you like it so far? any problems with it or whatever? please don't be shy...SEND ME REVIEWS **

**The reason I wrote about a cosplay cafe, was because I really want to go to one or work at one!**

**NYA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	5. Chocolate chip excellence

Black Rose CH5:

Chocolate chip excellence

I've finished playing for now, and I'm ready for a new adventure so enjoy the ride dudes! also this chapter introduces another character who might spice it up for ya in the upcoming chapters!

NYAAA!

OtakuZeo

Hikari was ready to meet up with her two best friends. One of which, was someone she loved so much. Sayuri had always stood up for Hikari when people would make fun of her for wanting to become a musician along with Sayuri. Sayuri also came to comfort her when Hikari learned about her mother almost being killed in a terrible accident. Sayuri was everything to Hikari, and she loved every minute of it. Hikari's biggest wish is that she could just turn her attention to Sayuri...to tell of her true feelings for her beloved mentor. But this is also her greatest fear, for as this is something Hikari wants, she also has doubts that Sayuri would return her love.

"Please let my wish comes true" thought Hikari as she continued walking through the warm, sunny, spring day. Hikari had made it to school where she saw her beloved mentor talking to a tall girl who was as tall as she was with silver and yellow green eyes. She had her silver hair tied in a ponytail but off to the side. As Hikari walked toward Sayuri, she could see that taller girl's face was already flushed to red when she looked over at Hikari.

"SAYURIIIII" exclaimed the redhead in her usual fashion.

Sayuri smiled "Oh! Hikari, I want you to meet Makoto Chiba, she wants to learn guitar from you!"

Hikari looked over at Makoto's warm smile and began to feel something she's felt before. Hikari looked at Makoto's catlike eyes and began to turn red...

"S-Sure I'll teach you guitar" Hikari let out a nervous smile as Sayuri stood behind Hikari and said...

"Well! I guess I'll call off practice till then. Since you'll have your hands full" the music lover said with an evil smile

X

"Dammit Sayuri! What do you think you're doing!" said Hikari in a frustrated tone

"Awww come on Kari-chan, and besides, you know she's super cuuuuute" Sayuri said with a goofy face

"I can just see it now!" added the music lover

Sayuri's twisted imagination...

As both Makoto and Hikari are wearing white while they stand in a white gazebo with cherry blossom petals falling around them, they look into each other's eyes...

A red faced Makoto says to Hikari "I love you!"

"Really? Ohh you've made me so happy!" says Hikari

Makoto takes Hikari's hands and the two share in an embrace while more cherry blossom petals fall around them and their blossoming romance as their faces meet and...

End Sayrui's twisted imagination...*phew*

"Stop it Sayrui! Stop it RIGHT NOW!" said Hikari who was now angry, happy, and also redder faced than her hair...

Sayuri put her arm around her friend and gave her a warm smile "But really Hikari, teach this girl all that I've been teaching you, I know you'll do just fine"

The reassurance in Sayuri's words calmed Hikari down at last and Hikari returned her mentor's smile

"Alright, but you owe me a kiss Sayuri!" said Hikari who switched back to her usual antics. Sayrui could do nothing except shake her head at Hikari's request.

X

At the start of class, Hakubi-Sensei, who was chewing gum, started to give a lecture on adverbs and participles. Sayuri began to nod off and fall asleep while listening to her adult friend's words, but was quickly thumped on the forehead by Hakubi-sensei, she then whispered.

"Next time, we'll play William Tell!" saying this with gritted teeth, Hakubi-Sensei walked off and continued...

At the end of class Hakubi spat out her gum but accidentally spat it on the back of Mayumi's uniform..."uh-oh" she though, then she quickly grabbed Mayumi and told her what happened. Sayuri couldn't help but overhear and turned around to try and tend to her friend.

"Sayuri you should go ahead and get to the principal's office, I think he might have spare uniforms left" the concerned teacher said. And with that Sayrui and Mayurmi went to get her a change of clothes.

The duo managed to get Mayumi a P.E. tracksuit until her uniform was cleaned up from the gum. Sayuri began walking back to class, but not before Mayumi stopped her and asked...

"Can you stay in here please?" asked the black-haired girl. Sayuri couldn't help but to stare into those big red eyes and decided to stay.

"Sure, I'll stay" Sayrui simply stood by the sink while she watches her friend change clothes.

X

Sayuri was alone in the basement practicing on her bass; she was doing "Eruption" by Van Halen note for note without missing a single step. She had been doing this for hours but then decided to change the tune. She decided to do play some more tunes which she was trying to make sound like Adrian Lambert of Biomechanical while flinging her long green hair around at the same time. She was having a blast doing her thing. Sayuri had taken a break to assess new material to write about for the band's next performance. They did well at the cosplay restaurant celestia, but she knew that was just one place. She needed to push the boundaries, and she knew her best friends would be behind her all the way...

"Yuri-Chan someone's you're friends are here for you!" Sayuri's eccentric mother yelled out

Sayuri snapped out of her creative zone to go and greet Hikari and Mayumi...

But this time, There was another, it was Makoto Chiba, the taller girl from earlier. Sayuri smiled, she had now saw Hikari was ready to teach this one girl everything she's been taught by Sayuri. "Alright, let's go!"

Sayuri led the other three down to the sturdy and expensive basement stocked with all the things Sayuri needed down there. Numerous bass guitars with amps, along with the special Jimi Hendrix guitar pedal and four vending machines stocked with Sayuri's favorite snacks.

"Wow!" said Makoto "This is huge!" she added with a great big smile

Sayuri turned on Hikari's amp and wheeled it over to the far side. She then picked up two guitars, the one on the left was a 1981 Gibson les Paul, the one on the right was a Warwick Rock bass 5 string bass.

"So Makoto, Which one would you like?" The music lover asked

Makoto looked at Hikari and asked, "Which one do you have Kari-chan?"

"I actually have a Gibson sg, a pink one" Hikair answered in a embarrassed tone

"I want pink too!" Makoto shouted

"Um, alright, but I don't think color has anything to do with learning the guitar" Sayuri began to get on her soap box. She then turned to Hikari who was waiting for her mentor's words.

"Alright, let's do this Mayumi!" Sayuri shouted "Hikari, I leave the rest to you!" she added with a thumbs up

X

Hikari began instructing Makoto on the basic notes and chords of playing the guitar, which were very tough on Makoto. She listened to every word Hikari spoke and every chord she struck, Makoto loved it. Soon after, Makoto began to get close to Hikari and seemed to be interested in more of the things Hikari liked to do. Hikari looked at Makoto, who had a red face whenever she saw Hikari's beautiful eyes, it almost seemed like Makoto was smitten with Hikari. After about a week, Makoto had started playing an actual song she wrote, and much to Hikari's surprise, the song was about her and it was in perfect French!

Eyes that lower mine,

A laugh that loses itself on her mouth-

This is the unretouched portrait

The girl to whom I belong.

When she takes me in her arms

she speaks softly,

I see la vie en rose.

she tells me words of love,

Words of every day

And I'm something

Quick Note: The song Makoto is singing is a very Famous French love song La Vie En Rose

Makoto stopped playing, and looked at Hikari with a warm smile and a red face. Hikari sat in complete awe as she looked at this girl who started to move closer to Hikari.

"Um, that song, what was it about exactly? "asked Hikari

"It was about...love!" answered Makoto who now had tears rolling down her face.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked

"I'm in love with you Hikari-chan!" Makoto whispered into Hikari's ear

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Hikari practically jumped out of her chair as she was given the most devastating news ever!

Makoto's tears were a full blown ocean now; Hikari sat down and put an arm around Makoto sobbed into Hikari's shirt

"It's okay, I'm here, you're going to be just fine" Hikari tried to calm the girl down "What's wrong Makoto, why are you crying?"

Makoto gained control over herself and looked up at Hikari

"B-Because I don't think you like me back" said Makoto

Hikari sat there for a moment, wondering what to do about the girl.

"Makoto" Hikari said in a calm voice

Makoto looked at Hikari after wiping her tears away...

"You see, the thing is, I have a crush on my friend and I wanted to tell her someday about the way I feel" Hikari paused for a second to take in another breath "So...you'll have to wait for me...I'm sorry"

"Oh, I see" said Makoto with a straight face "you're not sure if she likes you back too?"

"...Yes" whispered Hikari "I'm scared to tell her of my true feelings!"

Makoto got up to hug Hikari. The two stayed at Hikari's house for a while longer and talked about what they've liked about their crushes. They ate and talked some more while the day went by. As Makoto prepared to leave she gave Hikari another hug before heading home. Hikari felt good about letting her new friend know about what she was going to be just fine. Although, it was quite surprising that someone actually liked Hikari the same way she like Sayuri!

And with that Chapter 5 is complete! I'm still waiting to hear criticism from you guys and reviews too...if ya want!

Hikari and Makoto or Sayuri and Hikari which would you prefer? me myself, I like Sayrui and Hikari its more funny!

Right about Makoto's song I translated it into english from french!

for now I'm going to go outside to play again! =)

NYAAA!

OtakuZeo

Return to Top


	6. Rivalry

**Black Rose Ch: 6**

**Rivalry**

**Hello again dudes! I'm back for more EVIL! Just kidding! Right now I'm hungry so I'm doing this story while eating delicious pizza and watching anime (Lucky Star^^) now read, read like you've never read before hahahahahahaha!**

**Nya!**

**OtakuZeo**

Sayuri was in her room playing video games after she finished her homework. She had been trying to relax a little after another eventful day with her friends Mayumi and Hikari. Sayuri then got up to go to the indoor pool on the side of the house with her mom. Sayuri and Ren jumped in the warm water and went at it like small children fighing over a toy. Then Ren left to go get some new bathing suits to show Sayuri. After about two minutes Ren came back wearing a black and white swimsuit and a bottle of wine.

"Don't you like my swimsuit Yuri-chan?" the eccentric mother asked

"Nice!" said Sayuri with a thumbs up

Though Ren is 37, she still manages to maintain a hourglass body. Due to her crazy antics, she's able to burn off those extra calories! Ren began to stare at her daughter with the utmost focus...

"What is it mom?" asked Sayuri

A weird smile crept on Ren's face and she said...

"You're assets are impressive, Im jealous, Mine aren't even that big!" she said this while touching Sayuri's breasts

...

...

Sayuri pulled a lever above her head that made a plastic anvil drop on her moms head

"The things you do sometimes makes me crazy!" said Sayuri as she got her towel and retreated to her room with a face full of red.

...

**we're sorry for the disturbing scene...**

**X**

The next day, at about 10:30 during the weekend, Mayumi and Hikari were out shopping when they saw a band on tv. They dropped everything and went to the TV, as if they were under its spell. They looked at who was performing, two girls and one boy, their sound was somewhat of a cross between Jimi Hendrix and a little bit of June like singing added in. They saw that the crowd loved every second of their performance. Hikari's eyes widened when she noticed the female bassist looked familiar. Suddenly Hikari turned red and said...

"THATS PYOKO!" shouted Hikari drawing attention to both her and Mayumi.

But she was right, it was Pyoko Ono, the girl that Black Rose met at the cosplay cafe Celestia! Looking at her some more, Mayumi noticed that Pyoko was really good on the bass, almost as good as Sayuri and Hikari put together!

"We have to tell Sayuri!" said Mayumi

"Yeah, I think we should" agreed Hikari

The band finished their song and headed off the stage where they were greeted by a reporter who was ready to interview them...

"So are you going to enter the upcoming battle of the bands next month?" asked the reporter

Pyoko answered "...Yes" as she said this, she looked at the camera with her pitch black eyes almost as if she were looking right at Hikari and Mayumi.

"Man, she's cute, but she scares me with her eyes!' said Hikari as the image of Pyoko's dark eyes sent chills down both the girls' spines.

**X**

**"**Yuri-Chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ren shouted as she skipped to her daughters room with two ice cream sundaes.

"Hey mom" Sayuri said as she was changing out of her school uniform.

"Your friends called and said that they want to do band practice at Mayumi's house tommorow" said Ren

"Thats strange" said Sayuri "We always do practice in the basement" she stopped to think for a second

"Well, Im sure whatever it is, it won't effect the way you guys play" said Ren with her usual goofy smile "Now, are you going to eat these with me or what?"

Sayuri smiled "Yeah, lets eat!" she couldn't turn down ice cream!

The next day Mayumi had gotten back her test in her english class

"A good job as usual Misaki" said Hakubi-sensei

She got to Sayuri...

"Im actually suprised that you could put down the guitar long enough to study for this test, was its hard for you?" asked Hakubi-sensei

"hahaha" Sayuri said sarcastically and took the paper from her adult friend

Later on, Sayuri met up with Hikari and Mayurmi

"So why do you guys want to do pracitce at Mayumi's?" asked the Music Otaku

"Well first we need to tell you about this" said Hikari

Sayuri's to friends explained what they say the day they went shopping. About seeing Pyoko work the bass like it was a peice of gum in someone's hair. As Sayuri listened, to this information,she felt someone behind her...it was Pyoko

Hikari and Mayumi shuddred and said in unison " SHE SCARES ME!"

Pyoko had a look on her face that resembled the feelings in her dark eyes. She walked up to Sayuri and began to say.

"I've...been meaning to talk to you...about your band" she said

Sayuri looked puzzled at the fact that Pyoko wanted to talk to her about her band. Pyoko spoke again

"Your band...isn't alll that great as you claim it to be" Pyoko said in a sharp tone.

"What!" a suprised Sayuri shouted by accident drawing attention to herself and the black haired girl. Pyoko staring at her with those demonic black eyes continued

"You most of all! you don't seem to enjoy it! you're skills are unrefined, you play as if you were content with your own abillites as a musician, and on top of that, you lack focus!"

"What are talking about?" Sayuri started to get on her soap box "You let your emotions take hold of the way you play! you just sound like you want to call people out!" Sayuri was starting to lose her cool in front of this emotionless girl who just stood and did nothing as Sayuri became angry with Pyoko's words. Pyoko continued...

" Also one of the song's you played at Celestia, you do a wrong impression of Hindrix's style of play." said Pyoko with a slight smirk on her face.

The two continued arguing about their music making and it was disturbing more than just Sayuri, Hikari started to get fustrated as well. Hikari walked up to Pyoko and said

"HEY! SAYURI IS A GREAT MUSICIAN, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

Pyoko turned to Hikari and a smirk showed up on her face as she started telling about Hikari's problems

"You seem to take up after her as well in the style you're playing and let me just say, you need to take it more seriously"

Pyoko walked away from the two girls and simply ignored Mayumi as she went off into the school building.

"What's with her?" HIkari said on her knees with small tears down her eyes

"I don't know" said Sayuri

The day seemed to go by slowly as the members of Black Rose couldn't get Pyoko's words out of her head. It was almost as if she was setting them up for something more.

**X**

Sayuri met up with Hikari in front of Mayumi's house with their basses in hand waiting for Mayumi to let them in.

"Sayuri, do you really think-" Hikari was cut off

"Of couse not, don't let what she said mess with your head" said Sayuri

Mayumi opened the front door wearing a maids outfit and looking very cute

all signs of seriousness ended and Hikari walked towards Mayumi in a trance at Mayumi's cuteness

"When'd you get so hot!" Hikari asked

"uhh...eh?" Mayumi answered

"When did you get that, and why do you have it on?" asked Sayuri

"Oh!" Mayumi said blushing "I was modeling it for my younger sister"

Mayumi's sister Miyuki showed up and even more seriousness ended as Hikari let out a scream loud enough to wake the dead.

"SHE'S SO CUUUUUUTE!" Hikari said hugging Miyuki but Miyuki karate chopped Hikari's forehead and stopped her abnormailities

"Whats with her?" asked Miyuki

"Dont't ask" answered Sayuri as she burst into lauhter and the others did soon after. When they stopped, then group all went inside of Mayumi's house for practice!

**I'll leave you with that for now...but! things are going to really start heating up in this tale so be ready for something big that will change all three of the members' perspectives on life and music...and then Sports!**

**But go to my profile page and vote for the parings and such and SEND ME REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE! though I'm not afraid of a little constuctive critisism..*gulp* okay! that'll just about wrap things up for now just keep wating for the next chapter!**

**Nyaaa!**

**OtakuZeo**


	7. Rivalry part 2

**Black Rose Chapter 7**

**Rivalry (part 2)**

**Okay, so last chapter was somewhat of a mood setter to what's going to happen next and I'm just ready to do this all in one take.**

**Nyaaa!**

**OtakuZeo**

As the group was ready to practice Sayuri still wanted to ask the question to Mayumi,

"Why did you ask to have our practice here?" she asked

Mayumi walked over to the table across from the staircase leading up to her room and pulled out a flyer. Hikari and Mayumi read the flyer:

BATTLE OF THE BANDS CONTEST !

THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO SEE IF YOUR BAND HAS WHAT IT TAKES TO BE THE BEST!

**SIGN UPS** **STARTING SUNDAY AT 10:30 A.M.**

...

That was all they looked at. Suddenly, Sayuri looked at the flyer with great intensity as if her passion for music began to flare out of her very soul.

"So, do you think we should take a crack at this Sayuri?" asked Hikari

Sayuri still stood there silent muttering to herself and then.

"hahahahahahahaha!" Sayuri's laugh was one of evil intent as she looked over at her two friends and exclaimed

"Oh yes! we will go into that contest and wipe the floor with our rock!" Sayuri said while jumping around. Hikari and Mayumi realized that nothing was going to stop their friend from wanting to enter that contest.

Sayuri picked up her bass and plugged it into the amp, Hikari did the same, Mayumi, still in the maid's outfit, sat down at her drums and the band started playing. Mayumi's brother and sister Kyou and Miyuki peered though the other side of the wall to see Black Rose in action, they were astonished at their abillities as perfomers, Kyou had gotten so excited by hearing their music that he jumped in front of Sayuri and did an air guitar, Sayuri simply looked at Kyou, smiled and wikned at him while she was still singing. Miyuki walked slowly around to Mayumi who's focus was sharp as a tac as she pounded away at all the snare's and symbols on her custom drum set.

As the band finished their song, Sayuri sat down for a quick drink of orange juice. She took a quick sip and put the glass down, only to see Kyou in front of her smiling.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked

"Well, I've been able to play music pretty good ever since I was little" answered Sayuri

" You must be really smart then to be able to do something like that" said Kyou

"um, I guess" Sayuri said with a giggle

Miyuki walked over to Sayuri and got a good look at her...

"..." Miyuki muttered as she got a streak of red across her face

"What is it?" Sayuri said as she was about to take another sip of orange juice.

"N-Nothing!" Miyuki quickly turned away

Sayuri looked puzzled at the young girl, then shrugged, and took another big gulp of her orange juice.

"Alright! back to business!" Sayuri said

Hikari and Mayumi went to their respective intsuments and started to play again this time Sayuri started singing again but in her gentler tone that everyone is used to.

_Because of you, I've learned to love and trust another soul..._

They continued for about four hours until it was starting to get dark outside.

"Well, I guess that'll be it for today" Sayuri put down her guitar and stretched and then clung on to Hikari and started to tickle her

"Hey!" Hikari turned red

"Are you having fun?" aksed Sayuri in a goofy tone and looking into Hikari's golden eyes

"Wait, what are you-" Hikari was cut off by Sayuri tickling her some more

"Mayumi, Help meeeeeeeee!" Hikari yelled out

Mayumi walked over to pull Sayuri off Hikari but Mayumi was intercepted and Sayuri pulled up Mayumi's skirt and pushed Hikari in front of her. Hikari got a glimpse of nothing but the pure black stockings that Mayumi was wearing

"Bad Kari-chan" Sayuri said while laughing.

**X**

At a certain cosplay cafe called celestia, Pyoko Ono finished her shift as she went into the locker room to change out of her cute foxgirl warrior outfit.

"Onee-chan, can you help me with my homework please?" said Pyoko's little sister Kana

Pyoko looked at her adorable little sister and let out a small smile "sure...I'll help you"

Their father Igakuri looked though the door and saw the two sisters bonding, then he let out his usuall herty laugh.

"Its so great to see you two sisters bonding!" he started to cry "YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE PROUD!" he ran over to hug them in his muscular body that harbored the sensitive creature that he was.

_"please don't let me turn into him!' _the gothic girl though

Later Pyoko went to a friends house with a bass guitar in her hands. It was time for her usual practice with her band Testament. Unlike Sayuri, and her godgiven tallent of all things musical, Pyoko had practiced guitar since she was little she had done this for several years getting better and better each year. Until the day she started middle school when her mother got ill. Pyoko then began learning to use other instruments like the saxaphone, the piano, the viola, the violen, and even the panflute. Pyoko,deep down, had used this as a way from escaping the darkness of her mother being taken away from her. Just thinking about it made Pyoko's stomache ache.

"Are you alright Ono?" asked Pyoko's friend

Pyoko looked up at her friend with her dark eyes "Yes, I am fine"

Pyoko plugged up her Gipson sg and started to play several tunes of their own works. The group decided to take a break to discuss what they were going to do about the upcoming battle of the bands competition.

"So are we all clear on what we're going to do?" barked out a member of Testament

All the members aknowleded the plans for the upcoming competition then later continued to pratice.

**Meanhwile...**

Sayuri was taking a bath alone in the huge bathroom where she was thinking about what was to come tommorow.

Sayuri thought " Tomorrow, we'll show Pyoko what we're all about"

It would appear that Sayuri's confidence is larger than normal. Not only has she found a perfect match for her though music, she has the means to beat her. Sayuri smiled at this though and relaxed in the bathtub.

X

A month passed and it was time for the battle of the bands contest which was to be held in Osaka. The Black Rose bus had finally made it to its' destination and just in time too! Kazue staggred out of the bus with the smell of alcohol on his breath..

"OW, my head hurts, and its way too bright!" complained Kazue as he reached for his sunglasses

"Shut the hell up, before you say something you'll regret!" Yelled Ren as she popped the younger man on the forehead to try and wake him up.

Mayumi caught sight of other performers and bands going towards an entrance from the back of the stage.

"Look guys, there is the entrance, Lets go!" the drummer shouted in an excited tone

"Wow Mayumi!" said Hikari with a smile

The group headed into the back entrance along with other perfomers and enjoyed the atmosphere for a while. Sayuri began talking bands about different topics from candy to guitars. Hikari actually didn't try to chase after her beloved mentor or other girls, instead, she was sitting down pratacing her bassline. She got a few stares and some applause for her quick performance.

"Don't show off before the show!" joked one younger boy

Sayuri was enjoying herself but soon she caught a glimpse of a pair of dark souless eyes that could only be Pyoko. She then turned around but saw that noone was behind her, the music lover sighed a breath of relief but then was put into a death hug by her friend Hikari.

"I coudn't sit still, not for YOU!" she said happily and with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh no!" squeaked Sayuri who was trying to escape Hikari's hugs

**X**

Hikari looked on at one of the opening bands calling themselves Wolf Pack. The guitar player looked like he knew what he was doing, but to an extent. The drummer looked very sick but still managed to play the beat to the song well. The singer of the band sounded like he was trying to do his own version of Brian Johnson of AC/DC but it kind of left a lot to be desired.

"Geez, Its like listening to a traped cat!" Though Hikari as she shook her head. Sayuri,who was standing next to Hikari, was as quiet as ever looking at Wolf Pack but she then saw Hikari and snapped out of her weird self induced trance.

"Oh,I didn't see you there Hikari, I think we go on in another thrity minutes" the music lover put her arm around her friend and the two walked back inside the band lobby.

Next up...was Testament, the band that had a particular member in a heated rivalry with Sayuri. Sayuri watched as this particular person walked up along with her bandmates.

**They Began**

The melody to the song was very soothing and tranquil but then turned into a rugged,flashy, and guitar driven song. Sayuri looked on at her dark haired rival as she played her guitar.

"No Way!" the music lover thought "She **is **good!" the doubt began to cloud her mind over if this was a good idea to try and go head to head with a rival band. I mean, Black Rose has only played their first gig a month ago so the've only had time to prepare in the basement at Sayuri's house so who knows what Testament was up to even before Black Rose first made the scene at the cosplay cafe Celestia!

"No!" Sayuri said shaking off that horrid thought.

"I have to stay strong for Mayumi and Hikari, they need me" Sayuri stormed back into the band lobby and took her costume to the dressing room to change. About three minutes later, Sayuri reemerged, wearing a white dress with black ribbons along with a black top hat that had a black rose on it. As usual Hikari was the first one to see Sayuri dressed that way...

"Sayu-" Hikari was about to pounce on her crush but she noticed Sayuri's facial expression wasn't the same as it always was

"Are you going to just stand around acting goofy? Or are you going to get ready to do this!" Sayuri looked at Hikari in a way she's never looked at her before.

Hikari's smile faded instantly as she started to tremble a little and back away from Sayuri. Sayuri went and grabbed Mayumi by the soulders back into the band lobby.

"Woah! what's wrong Sayuri?" Mayumi asked

"You need to go and get ready NOW!" the music lover shouted at the shy drummer

"okay okay!" Mayumi began to panic and ran like a chicken with its head cut off to find her drumsticks, while they were in her costume pocket the whole time.

"Sayuri, What song are we going to play?" Hikari asked still slightly terrified of what happened earlier but still tried to smile

"The Tale of the Sunset King" Sayuri answered "and we can't mess up on this **period, got it!"** She shouted again

"Alright" Sayuri and Hikari said in unison

Hikari turned around and started

"Hold on, I can not do that song very well, and you know that!"

Sayuri had gotten in Hikari's face and said "Then you will just have to work harder then" then put on her hat and walked away towards the stage because Black Rose was the next band to go on.

They Began

The Tale of the Sunset King was inspired to Sayuri when she heard the song by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers "The Adventures of Rain Dance Maggie"

Sayuri began to go at it on her guitar then again out of the corner of her eye she saw Pyoko again staring at her with those big black eyes that seemed to give off some sort of evil vibe. Sayuri turned away and closed her eyes before she started to sing. Hikari looked at her crush and got upset because of the way that she was acting

"I have never seen her act this way before" Hikari thought as she continued to do her best to try and do the song the best she can. As for Mayumi, she was worried about Sayuri too, but Mayumi noticed that Sayuri getting angry at her and Hikari wasn't really because she was actually angry. Mayumi saw that Pyoko had something to do with it.

"Who is this girl?" the shy drummer thought " And what is she doing to my friend?"

That night in Osaka, Black Rose struggled at the thing they do best..make music

**X**

**Finally The Results come in for the Battle of the Bands!**

The MC comes out to read the scores for each band

"In first place is...Testament from Tokyo!" he shouted

Sayuri, Mayumi, and Hikari were all listening to what was being said...

" In second place is...X BLADE from Yokohama!" he shouted again to the large crowd

Sayuri coud feel her heart beat faster as heard her two friends fighing back tears

"and in Third it is going to be...Wolf Pack from Saitama Prefecture!" The MC shouted again, this time with a fist pump

Sayuri had dropped her guitar to where it fell hard on the floor and cracked, then she dropped to her knees and started breathing heavily as if she now, started to fight back tears.

"Dammit" Sayuri punched the ground

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit,Dammit!" she continued punching the gound until blood started to seap though the black gloves that go to her dress

"Sayuri STOP!" Ren said as she caught her daughter's hand then slapped her

"You have got to calm youself, there will be other chances" her words were calm now

Sayuri looked at her mother then cried in her mothers yukata for several minutes. Ren stroked her daughters green hair and remained calm

"It is all right, I'm here now, I'm here now" she said and slowly took Sayuri and her friends back to the bus with their things already packed in and ready to go back to Tokyo, but not before Sayuri saw Pyoko again, this time right in front of her. Sayuri whimpered and backed away from the dark haired girl.

Pyoko simply walked over to Sayuri

" I knew this would happen" she started

" What?" asked Sayuri

"That you would crack under pressure as soon as you see that some one can match your musical skill!" Pyoko said with an emotionless face

She continued " How do you expect to become the best if you can not get you act together!" she was shouting at her as if she wished Sayuri had won instead of her.

"Hold it! What do you think you're doing?" Ren shouted who had just switched from calm to rugged and ready to protect her daughter

"Please, just hear me out ma'am" Pyoko pleaded with Sayuri's mom "I want to ask her something" she added

"...Alright" Ren backed away still not sure of the gothic girl's intentions

The gothic girl had walked over to the music lover slowly, she then put her hand on Sayuri's shoulder

"You are an amazing musician, I will give you that much, but you just need a different approach to music. That being said, I'd like to help you, if you'd let me" Pyoko said with a sincere look on her face.

"Pyoko..." Sayuri wiped the tears from her face, and thought about Pyoko's offer

"Alright, but if I go my friends do to" demanded Sayuri

Pyoko gave a small smile and helped Sayuri to her feet.

"...Alright, they can come too" and with that Pyoko walked away from her new rival and back into the band lobby to join the other members of Testament.

"Sayuri.." said Ren

"Are you alright Sayuri?" asked Hikari

Sayuri began to giggle which then turned into a full on laugh, this baffled the others

"What's wrong with you Sayuri, are you going crazy on us now?" asked the eccentric mom

Sayuri turned around and glanced at both Hikari and Mayumi

"Guys, I'm sorry about the way I acted, I was being a total ass"

Ren had to keep her self from laughing when she heard what her daughter said

"Yeah, you can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but you're our ass" said the lovesick puppy

"Hey why don't we get our assets back into the bus so we can go home,eh?" suggested Kazue

"Since when have you been one to give orders?" asked Ren as she grabbed Kazue and threw him in the bus and the others followed. On the bus, Sayuri was thinking of Pyoko's offer and thought to herself "What could she have in mind to help us?"

**Yes, What could Pyoko have in mind for Black Rose? **

**Now that I finally got the drama out of the way, now for humor!**

**this is probably the longest chapter in this story so far!**

**Exclimation points all around!**

**for now I bid you adeu, you'll be seeing me again, in about 100 years!**


	8. Festive occasions and Crazy people

Black Rose ch8:

Festive occasions and Crazy people (Part 1-3)

**I had a dream about this happening in Black Rose so I decided to write it, I haven't gotten the chance to draw this yet, Because I'm out of paper…..curses! I intend for this story to focus on the "Love shots" between Sayuri and Hikari and Makoto and Hikari. Yes, I'll get back to the current story later but for now, I'd like to do this one!**

**Nyaa! **

**OtakuZEO**

Around this time of year, Star Academy High school has its 75th anniversary festival! For three days just nothing but the best entertainment, food, and wondrous sights of what Star High School has to offer. Black Rose drummer Mayumi Misaki, who was elected class president, was in homeroom around the end of the day with her fellow cohorts, coming up with all sorts of fun ideas for the festival.

"Yeah,Yeah, go on" encouraged a rather excited Hakubi-sensei with stars in her eyes

"W-Well, I was thinking we could do this and whoever gets the star necklace is the winner!" said a fulstered Mayumi with a cute smile

All the other members aknowledged the blackhaired girl's idea. Mayumi on the other hand, had two people in mind she was thinking of, her friends and bandmates Sayuri and Hikari. She's seen how the've been together lately, and how much they care about one another.

"I've got to get the two of them together somehow" Mayumi was thinking outloud

"Get what together?" asked a now intreauged Hakubi-sensei

"O-Oh nothing!" said Mayumi as she started to turn red and attempt to head out the door

"Hold it!" said Natsumi, who pulled out one of her shuriken

"Who excatly are you talking about Misaki?" said the deadliest teacher in Star High School with an evil smile

Mayumi panicked as Hakubi-sensei started to come closer, still with her shuriken in hand ready to throw with deadly presicion

"Alright, Its Sayuri..." Mayumi tried to play "tough guy" by putting on a serious face but Natsumi knows Mayumi is a big fluffy pillow

"Who else?" asked Hakubi sensei

"Hi-Hikari" Mayumi cooed softly

"WOAH! REALLY" said the student council in unison

Natsumi even looked suprised, she had no idea that her young friend was yuri

"Why don't you tell us the whole story" said a small girl with hair as red as Hikari's but she was wearing her hair in pigtails with a gold colored bow. Her name was Akari Yumichika, despite the small statrue, she's quite mature for her age.

"You should tell us, so that we can get a good idea of how to get the two of them together" said Akari as the others also agreed with the younger girl

"Alright, I'll tell you" Mayumi said as she sat back down in her seat to tell of what shes noticed about her two best friends

X

"Hurry girl!" demaded Sayuri as she led Hikari to the music store after school where they would meet up with Kazue

"Oh hey" said the older brother in his usual lazy tone as he got up from one of his longer naps

"Did you get them?" asked the music lover

"I sure did, your mom made me pay for these expensive things too!" said Kazue half joking with a vein popping out of his forhead

Kazue went through the back of the store to go find the package he got eariler in the day.

"So, what did you get Sayuri?" Hikari asked her beloved mentor.

"Dude,you'll love this!"said the green haired girl with a smile

"Okay ladies, here it is!" Kazue said as he came out of the back room with a large box in his hands

"Woah, that is a big box!" said Sayuri with a smile

Kazue pulled out his box cutter and opened up the box, then took out the contents. It was a custom guitar in the shape of a heart.

"Woah! cool!" Hikari said as she looked at the guitar in complete awe.

"I know" said Sayuri looking at Hikari with a big cute smile "Because its for you buddy! isn't it your birthday tommorow?"

How could she forget? Its her birthday tommorow! Hikari would be turning 16 and she had totally forgoten because she was so busy with all the exams and planning for her class's event for the upcoming festaval. "_She is so kind and thoughtful"_ she thought to herself as she looked at the older green haired girl. Hikari walked up to the older girl with the intention of hugging her but Sayuri had darted off to do noone knows where.

"Wait, Sayuri!" the lovesick girl shouted

Kazue looked on at his younger sister and chuckled, his little sister couldn't excatly make out what was going on, was this love? or another Black Rose thing? "I just hope she gets it soon" the older brother thought as he walked away.

"Kazue?" Hikari stopped her older brother

"Hm?" he answered

"What is it like when you have a feeling but you're not sure what to do about it?" she asked

"Hm, well, the best I can tell you is to follow wherever your heart leads" Kazue answered

"Though, I don't think you're smart enough to get that" He playfuly added

"Shut up monkey!" Hikari said throwing the empty box at Kazue

X

Makoto Chiba, the girl who instantly fell in love with Hikari, was sitting in the cafe when she saw her love walking by.

"Ah! Hikari-Chan!" She shouted in her mind "I need to talk to her"

Makoto quickly ate her chocolate cream cake then rushed outside

"Wait! you forgot your-" said the waitress (**which was Pyoko**)

Outside, Hikari was just now walking away from the cafe with an puzzled look on her face as Makoto ran behind the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Hikari-chan i've missed you! where have you been! we need to talk" she said as she started kissing Hikari on the cheek and forehead over and over.

"Oh no,no,no!" Hikari thought "But she's so cute, I can't stand it!" she added as the two of them continued struggling around and getting weird or happy stares from ongoing pedestrieans. After several minutes of wrestling each other, the two stopped and sat on a bench and started talking.

"So do you want to come over to my house today?" the silver haired girl asked

"Um...Okay! we're not doing any band practice today so it's cool" She wanted to follow Sayuri, but she didn't want to blow off a friend like that. "But I need to call my mom first" Hikari said as she pulled out her cell phone

"Hello? Mom?" Hikari waited for her mother to answer

"Yes? Oh hey Hikari, what is it?" Hikari's mother asked

"Makoto wanted me to come over her house today, is that okay with you?" Hikari asked

Hikari's mom was standing right behind her when startled Hikari with her answer

"Alright, just be home at 9:00 sweetie" Hikari's mother answered with a giggle

Fuka Momoko, is of average size with short red hair. She only has one eye with the other covered by an eye patch due to her accident two years ago because of this she has a small fear of going outside, but it is not too serious.

"Alright mom, but is it alright for you to be out here today" the bassist asked her mother

"Really! don't worry about me! I'll be fine, trust me" Fuka kissed her daughter on the forehead

And with that, the trio departed towards their intended destinations. While on the way over, Makoto couldn't stop clinging to Hikari's arm. The two started getting more stares from onlookers "They're like a couple" or "They're so cute!" were the only things Hikari could hear coming from them. Hikari started thinking about something or rather someone in particular.

"Sayuri.." she just couldn't get her beloved mentor out of her mind.

"Well, here we are!" the silver haired girl cheered as she and Hikari finally reached their house

"Sayuri" Hikari muttered to herself

"Hmm?" Makoto looked at Hikari's face, she looked as if she didn't want to do anything at her friends house.

"Are you going to be alright Hikari-chan?" Makoto asked as she finally let go of her crush's arm

"I need to talk to you Makoto..." Hikari said with the most serious look on her face.

The two walked inside of the house and sat down to talk...

**hahaha! this was just but a taste of whats to come! I wonder what Sayuri might be up to, that is why she wasn't in this chapter much. What about the plans Mayumi has with Akari and the student council. And WHO ATE MY LAST REESES!**

**but in any case, the next chapter will get about 47% of those answers all except **

**who will Hikari end up with?**

**until then NYAAAAAAAAA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	9. Festive occasions 'N Crazy people 2

**Black Rose Chapter 9:**

Festive Occasions and Crazy people (part 2-3)

**I'm not done with this story yet; I have more that has to do with possible moe traits that I've captured. I do thank anyone who reads my silly story, seriously I do like my story a lot and I just wish you guys could read it too. Anywho, Lets Rock!**

Makoto looked at her love Hikari as she sat her down at the couch and saw the serious look on her face. Hikari then moved the hair that revealed her blue eye. Makoto gasped at the sight of her beautiful friend.

"No way! Your eyes!" said Makoto as a smile crept on her face

_"Damn! girl is sweet and cute, but sometimes she's so clueless!" _The lovesick puppy thought to herself

"Okay, Makoto this is serious, we need to talk!" said Hikari in an angry tone

Makoto stopped and sat perfectly still as the smile disappeared from her face.

"Makoto, you are a kind, sweet, and gentle person and I love spending time with you,but...but I just can't be your girlfriend!" Hikari quickly hugged the silver haired girl as she began to break down and cry uncontrolably. Makoto had some idea of what was happening, she was going to tell her about Sayuri again. Makoto wished her Kari-chan wouldn't talk about her so much, she wanted Hikari, she needed her.

"I don't know what to do about this!" Hikari shouted, tears still rolling down her face

Makoto remained silent...Hikari looked at her. Makoto was standing up, her expression was angry

"Makoto?" whispered Hikari as she dried the tears on her face. Makoto simply leaned down and kissed her love on the lips with a lot of thought in her mind "_What is she doing?" _Makoto stopped and then backed off of Hikari.

"Makoto,why-" but the redhead was cut off by the jealous girl

"I can't take it any more!" Makoto screamed

Hikari looked puzzled at her friend, trying to comprehend what was going on in that head of hers

"But Makoto-chan, I told you, I love Sayuri, but I don't think she likes me that way!" Hikari wipped the tears away from her face as she started regaining her composure.

"You always talk about her! But what about me? I told you about that I was in love with you too Hikari!" she screamed

"Why do you say that anyways? I'm not beautiful, lots of people make fun of me all the time, and I'll never be as great a musician as Sayuri, no matter what I'll always be like this, chasing something I can't have, with a special ugliness all her own!"

Makoto sat back down and embraced her love intrest "Hikari, I love you...And not just beause you've been teaching me how to play the guitar, you are the sweetest person that I have ever met."

"You think so?" the redheaded girl asked

"I know so!" Makoto answered as she moved the hair that covered Hikari's left eye again so that she could look at Hikari's bule and gold eye. Hikari finally felt at ease as Makoto locked lips with Hikari and this time, Hikari did not try to stop her.

Makoto turned a crimson red and giggled "Um,could you come to my room,please?"

"Uh, sure!" Hikari answered almost dumbfoudnedly

and with that the two walked upstairs, towards Makoto's room

**X**

Mayumi was walking into Sayuri's room to see if she were there, no signs of her goofy friend anywere. She looked around and noticed the sheets of paper that had a song Sayuri must have been writing.

"No, she's not here" Mayumi told Ren, who had been looking for Sayuri, she needed someone to play with...

"Where is that girl? she never stays gone this long!" Ren sat down to a glass of her fancy wine.

"Do you have any idea of where she could be ?" The shy drummer asked

"Hmmm..Either she would be at the music store or trying to get her hands on some sweets at Natsumi's place" the ecentric mom said with a giggle

"Right, I will get on that soon!" said Mayumi as she exited the house of her missing friend

**X**

Mayumi made it to her first stop, where she would meet up a the mall with Akari Yumichika and they would disscuss the plan to get Hikari and Sayuri together.

" So how do you think we should go about this plan of yours Misaki-san?"

"Hmmm...I'd actually like to change something." said Mayumi

"And what might that be?" asked the shorter yet older

"I'd like for Sayuri to get on board with the plan-"

"What, that might just mess up the whole thing!" Akari said in a calm voice

"I know, but there is a reason why, its Hikari's birthday tommorow and I want the one person who truly loves her to sing to her!"

"Hm" Akari smiled "I'have heard Sayrui sing before, she's so beautiful when she sings"

"_Hikari would definitaly like that very much" _Mayumi thought to herself

Just then, as if out of nowhere a very goofy green haired girl walked up to both Mayumi and Akari

"Sayuri!" Mayumi gasped as she jumped out of her seat to hug Sayuri

"Where in the world have you been?" she asked

"With someone you might know" Sayuri answered as some one was walking behind her, Pyoko Ono

"Wait, but aren't you two rivals?" asked Mayumi

"Yes, but spending time to get to know Pyoko has made me see otherwise, she was just trying to help me with my problems as a musician and I never got a a chance to thank you" Sayuri said while looking at a blushing Pyoko

"You don't have to thank me! I just needed you to get better!" Pyoko said in a tone not befitting her image.

"Hikari's right, you are cute hahahaha!" Sayuri joked this made Pyoko turn red and put her face in her hands as everyone burst into laughter.

as the craziness settled, the group sat down to talk about what was going to happen at the festival the next day...

**X**

Finally! the first day of the Star High School Anneversary Festival has arrived! as people from all over Tokyo and other schools around Japan came to celebrate in this three day festival. Some might treat it like going to Comiket, and it actually has that sort of vibe to it as it has done in the past and the best part is that the principal does not mind at all.

*Smiles all around*

Sayuri who had come with her crazy mom, was wearing one of her yukatas, along with a pair of cat ears and a tail, Mayumi had her hair down, which is rare, along with a baseball outfit, she also wore glasses to complete the outfit. As for Hikari, she wore her hair in a ponytail while wearing a white yukata with yellow flowers on it.

"Alright, lets go and play party people!" Ren cheered as she stormed off to the entrance.

"Oh! I forgot something in my shoe locker, I'll be back guys" Hikari had stormed off to get what she wanted

"Yes, she's gone, Mayumi commence phase one!" Sayuri took out the star necklace and took off to look for Akari

"_I hope this works!" _thought Akari as she signaled for Mayumi so that they could go with the other student council for the big announcment!

Hikari retuned from her leave.

"Okay, I remembered I have it at home" Hikari noticed that Mayumi was missing "Where's Mayumi?"

"Oh,she had to take care of some commitie stuff, come on dude!, lets do stuff together!" cheered Sayuri and taking Hikari's hand.

"Woah!" Hikari was going to ask her beloved mentor something esle, but it would be fine as long as she was with the girl she loved.

**X**

For the first time in a while, both Sayuri and Hikari had the time of their lives, they first ate taiyaki and ramen along with some lemonade. They then went to play video games in a tent with a sign that said "Gamers inn"

"YES!" said Sayuri with stars in her eyes.

It may not look like it, but other than being a musical prodigy, Sayuri loves video games, reason being is because her father is a video game programer.

"Sigh, here we go again!" pouted Hikari

"Aw,come on, it will only be for a while,promise" Sayuri made an evil smile with fangs

Sayuri started playing a fighting game at first, where she dominated all in less than 30 minutes.

"Man,she's good!" said several people that she beat in the fighing game

Sayuri played for a few more minutes,then got up

"Where are you going now?" asked Hikari

"Oh,Im just going to the bathroom" answered Sayuri "Oh right, heres a little something" Sayuri handed Hikari a small white box as she stormed off to the bathroom. The red haired girl looked at the box completly puzzled.

"Wait, Sayuri!" she wanted to say, but it was too late, Sayuri was unseen in the massive crowd of people. Suddenly, Akari appeared.

_"Oh, she's gotten the box_" she thought to herself, suddenly there was a beautiful chime along the PA system and then...

Attention all festival attendies,

we hope you are enjoying yourselves at our first day of our anneversary festival

Today, we are going to have a special contest, we're calling this "Destined Lovers"

The two that find the star necklace will be declared this years Destined Lovers

and will have the opptunity to confess or show off their love!

The rest of the announcement was tuned out as attendies raced around the entire festival, to find the star necklace.

"I wonder how many coulpes there are around the festival?" Hikari playfuly thought as she started to open the white box and got the biggest suprise of her life...the star necklace!

"What the?" Hikari's eyes widened as she took it out...

"Hey! that girl has the star necklace"said a random girl giving the lovesick puppy a mean glare

"Ah crap!" Hikari put the necklace back into the box and started running for her life, and she didn't care that she was wearing a yukata if she got caught by those other savage beasts, she would be on the menu!

For at least an hour, she ran and ran from girls and a few boys who wanted to get the star necklace. Hikari even ran into the pricipal who wanted the necklace so bad, she was going to hit Hikari with a toy mallet! Yikes! but the worst was yet to come. As Hikari ran, she ran into the robotics club, who were wearing gundam suits...fully funtional gundam suits with lazers!

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" said Hikari with a full on look of terror

"GET HER!" said one of the robotics club members

"Speak for yourself jackass!" Said a member of the martrial arts club, who looked suprisingly like Ken Masters from Street Fighter, as he ripped all the other gundam clad boys apart (out of their costumes)

"Ugh, its you again, can't you leave us alone you fighting maniac?" the other boy said as he got back into his fighting stance

"I live for the fight! and thats just what I'm gonna do!" the martial artist said as he made the first strong uppercut which caused and explosion in the area they were fighting.

Onlooker Hikari just stood and watch the insanity unfold in front of her. And, as if she were going to break the "4th wall"...

"Okay, when did this become an action story?"

...

...

..

**X**

Hikari finally escaped the madness that she stirred up, it had gotten dark and the moon was full.

Akari, who had been looking for Hikari all day, had found her

"There you are!" she said as she took off her Konata Izumi mask

"You again? what is it this time?" Hikari was getting fustrated with all the superpowered weirdness/

"You have the star necklace!" the smaller girl cheered

"_Oh no! she's going to kill me!"_ Hikari thought in terror

"No, No, I just want you to come with me, the search is just about over."

"O-Okay. But are you sure this isn't a trap to take the necklace from me?" Hikari asked

"No trust me, I'm on the commitie who started this contest!" Akari said with a giggle as she led her classmate to a strange door

Minutes later, Hikari was sitting in a big fancy chair utop a stage that had a heart with a star on it. Just then, Akari showed up and began another announcment...

"We have this years winners!" she cheered and started a dramatic pause

"Hikari Momoko!" Akari pointed at the redheaded girl as she waived and smiled. She had gotten some laughs and some applause from the crowd below the stage.

"And our second winner" Akari did another dramatic pause "Sayuri Ryunnosuke!" there had been laughs, loud cheers, and screaming from the crowd below, but Sayuri wasn't there!

"Where is Sayuri?" Akari said in a silghtly fake tone

Just then, the lights went dark and then suddenly a spotlight shone at the very top of the steps that lead down to the stage. It was Sayuri, she was dressed in a single white dress, while she wore angel wings and she was holding a microphone. She took a deep breath and started.

"This is for my very special friend Hikari Momoko, Today is her birthday, and I want it to be one to remember"

Hikari looked up at Sayuri in full amazment as she looked at her beloved mentor "_She's so beautiful!"_

Sayuri still stood atop the stairwell and then started to sing...

I know that when you look at me  
>There's so much that you just don't see<br>But if you would only take the time  
>I know in my heart you'd find<br>A girl who's scared sometimes  
>Who isn't always strong<br>Can't you see the hurt in me?  
>I feel so all alone<p>

Hikari had forgotten that Sayuri could sing so beautifully, it brought tears to her eyes, she woudln't be able to control herself around her beloved mentor from now on, she just wanted to jump out of her seat and go give Sayuri a big hug.

I wanna run to you (oooh)  
>I wanna run to you (oooh)<br>Won't you hold me in your arms  
>And keep me safe from harm<br>I wanna run to you (oooh)  
>But if I come to you (oooh)<br>Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

Sayuri started to walk down the stairs slowly as she looked strait at Hikari with her shiny cyan eyes and started to smile at Hikari's reaction

She then continued...

Each day, each day I play the role  
>Of someone always in control<br>But at night I come home and turn the key  
>There's nobody there, no one cares for me<br>What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
>Without someone to share it with<br>Tell me what does it mean?

Sayuri finally walked upon the stage towards Hikari and took up her hand and moved the hair that covered her left eye, revealing her blue eye

I wanna run to you (oooh)  
>I wanna run to you (oooh)<br>Won't you hold me in your arms  
>And keep me safe from harm<br>I wanna run to you (oooh)  
>But if I come to you (oooh)<br>Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

"Happy Birthday Hikari, I Love You...dude!" Sayuri then gently kissed Hikari on the lips. Then Sayuri stood her love up and kissed her again this time it was longer.

"Please, Let me be yours Hikari, I want to be your girlfriend" said the Music Otaku with tears in her eyes

"...Of course you can" as she answered as she kissed Sayuri again "I've always wanted you to, but what about you? Have you always loved me?"

"Yes" Sayuri said gently

The crowd was sent into an uproar as they witnessed probably the biggest highlight of the festival...

**Finally, I got Sayuri and Hikari together...**

**But the question remains..What did Hikari and Makoto do in Makoto's room, that will be for later =)**

**Yes, just as I've pictured it for months it came out perfectly!**

**for now I must take a small break and I'll get back to you in chapter 10! Bon Voyage...Dudes!**

**BTW The song Sayuri was singing was "Run to You" By Whitney Huston...YES that Whitney Huston **

** I choose this song beause it describes the relationship between Sayuri and Hikari very well!**


	10. Festive occasions 'N Crazy peoplefinal

**Black Rose! Chapter 10**

**Festive occasions and Crazy People (final)**

**Finally getting Sayuri and Hikari together makes me as happy as a clam, now to end this part of the story and then probably slay some beasts with a monkey companion. Now I'm just getting ahead of myself so here, ENJOY!**

After the terrific performance of Sayuri confessing her love to Hikari, both of them were the talk of the festival as they walked around.

"Who knew Ryunnosuke was yuri?" said one

"They look so cute together! said another

Hikari couldn't help but smile at her new girlfriend that felt the same way about her, she had finally goten over her fears, but only Sayuri came to her first."She's so awesome!" Hikari thought with stars in her eyes as she felt all the tension slip away at last. Hikari couldn't belive it at all and only thought it would get better because she was with her beloved mentor at last!

"Want to get some ice cream? or maybe more of that spicy pizza, yeah that sounds good." Sayuri started to ramble on about what they should do for the rest of the day they want to spend together, but then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Hikari" the music otaku went back to her girlfriend

"Hmmm? Yes?" Hikari said with a smile

"I need you to come with me, I want to get Akari and Mayumi so we can hang out some more!" Sayuri cheered. She ment to thank Mayumi and Akari for helping her win Hikari's heart. Now as anyone knows, Hikari loves Sayuri but why does Sayuri love Hikari? Simple, Sayuri is Hikari's best friend and bandmate but Sayuri noticed that her girlfriend has such a passion for music and a good heart despite her pervy ways. Yes, it just seemed like it was as the announcment stated the two musicians were "Destined Lovers"

Sayuri led her girlfriend down a large corridor at the bottom of the stage that led to another room where Akari,Mayumi, Ren, Kazue along with Pyoko and her parents. About the handfull of people that she knows were gathered in a small room with an assortment of tasty foods that Hikari likes.

"Happy Birtday Hikari!" everyone shouted in unison. Hikari's reaction was like she would do any time this happened, hit the closest person...Kazue. She landed a swift punch in the jaw to her shaggy haired brother as he spun like a beyblade into a heap of boxes.

"Ooops, sorry Aniki" said Hikari as she got stares from everyone who was either marvled or scared of Hikari's strength, but they just laughed anyway...

"Come on Hikari, lets party!" said Sayuri as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and led her over to the others for a night of merrymaking and fun!

"Oh right, hey Mayumi!" said Sayuri as she went over to give her fellow bandmate a hug with all her strength

"Woah! Sayuri!" Mayumi said with a crimson blush covering her face

"I wanted to thank you, for giving me the chance to get Hikari" Sayuri said as she kissed Mayumi on the cheek

Just then, Hikari joined in the hugging session...

"What's going on?" the lovesick puppy said happily

"Hikari, you should thank Mayumi!" Sayuri said in a motherly tone

"Hmm?" Hikari was a little confused about her girlfriend's request

"She and Akari cooked up this little scheme to get us together, if its anyone we need to thank, its her" Sayuri looked at Mayumi with one of her usual goofy smiles

"Really?" Hikari began to shiver as tears started to stream down her face, she then went over to Mayumi and hugged her waist, and whispering thank you over and over again

Then Mayumi started to tear up and softly stroked Hikari's blood red hair

"Its because I love you both so much and I know that you two belong together I just...I just...I"

Sayuri gave her friend another hug as she got a warm feeling inside

"_I love that I have such good friends"_ The music otaku thought happily

**X**

At an airport crowded with hundreds of people, out walked a tall man with a muscular body who about in his mid to late 30's he was a very good looking man with bubasaur green eyes, and long flowing blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He pulled out a photo of himself standing next to a shorter woman who had a very goofy smile on her face with her green hair that drooped to the back of her farm animal print yukata. He narrowed his eyes and exhaled.

"Im going to fix things...I promise" he thought to himself as he clutched the his photo and with at determined look on his face headed out the lobby into a very stylish taxi that had been wating for him.

**Flashback**

_"Im home!" he said as he walked through the spacious house that was filled with exotic items and other things that helped tie the house together. At this time he'd come home and want to see his beautiful wife...Ren_

_"Hey hot stuff! How was your day?" the eccentric mother cheered as she kissed her husband. His name is Yuki Ryunnosuke, he met Ren back in middle school in Kyoto, the spring of 1988, at the time Ren was already becoming a success as a fashion designer, her strange designs for something simple like a yukata really hit it off with the public. As for Yuki, he was apprentice with his father at a computer software company, Yuki remembers all the things he learned from his esteemed father._

_When Ren and Yuki finally started dating, Ren's parents didn't excatly approve. See, Ren's parents were very strict with her. She wasn't excatly like how she is now all carefree and funloving. She was complacent, she did what she was told and did not question her parents. She was shy and very weak, and she didn't have a friend in the world. Yuki had shown Ren a great deal of things, how to live, laugh...and love._

_Yuki loved her from the moment he saw her, so when the two decided to go to the same college, Yuki decided to marry Ren._

_"What! Y-You can't be serious think about what you're doing!" said Ren's mother_

_"Didn't you hear me? I said I want to marry her!" said Yuki with the utmost confidence. At the time Ren thought he was crazy, marry her? seriously? it couldn't be true...but it was!_

_Yes, Yuki and Ren's relationship grew and grew as the years went by, it was peaked by the arrival of a certian little girl who would become a beautiful person...Sayuri. But that love and passion would change five years later...after the incident._

**_End Flash back_**

**_X_**

Sayuri and Hikari looked out at the stary sky as Hikari rested her head on her girlfirend's shoulder.

"So, was this a good birthday for you?" Sayuri asked with a warm smile

"Yeah, but you know what was the best part of it?" said Hikari as she sat up

"No,what?" the music otaku asked

"I was so afraid to tell you that I love you, because I thought you wouldn't like me back. But now, after what you did on stage today, I now know that I shoudn't have been afraid to tell you of my inner most feelings of love for you." Hikari looked into Sayuri's cyan eyes as they looked like they blended with the light of the moon.

"Hikari, I never knew you felt that strongly about this" said Sayrui calmly as she kissed Hikari gently.

**X**

The rest of the festival was a large uproar of people asking for Sayuri and Hikari to kiss for the school paper or for Black Rose to perform, which they did, often seeing the stunt Sayuri pulled on a big projector several times. This gave rise to several fanclubs for Sayuri and Hikari.

The group was about to leave for home on the final hours of the festival...

"Man, I'm beat! where's my wine?" said Ren with a smile on her face

"You drank them all, you big cow!" yelled Kazue and was met with a swift kick to the face by Ren

everyone climbed into the Black Rose bus to get on to their respective homes...

Ren and Sayuri made it back to the Ryuunosuke mansion to rest their heads for the night. Ren had went into her room to get ready for bed. She took off her yukata and jumped into bed but didn't see that the maid was still there.

"Whaaa!" Ren screamed

The maid's name is Sayoko Hirano, a young friend of Ren's who's family had fallen on hard times financially, so Ren had agreed to help her friend by giving her a job working for her. Sayoko has short brown hair but not as short as Ren's and Negi Springfeild glasses. Sayoko woke up to the sight of Ren's blue kitty print underwear.

"eeep! undies!" said a fulstered Sayoko with a strange look on her face

"Yeah, get the hell out of my bed Sayoko!" said Ren as she kicked her friend out of her bed.

"But your bed is so comfy, I just had to take a nap in it after I got all the house work done! by the way Ren you got a phone call from someone."

Ren quickly sat up in her bed "Who was it?" she asked sweetly

"Some guy named Yuki, he sounded so handsome" said Sayoko with a stary look in her eyes.

A shiver went down Ren's spine as she thought of that man, the man who once showed her happiness but then took her love for granted. Ren looked up at Sayoko

"Sayoko, what did he say?" Ren asked

Sayoko put a finger on her chin and looked up slightly to try and remember"He said that he wanted to see you, you and Sayuri. He said he was going to come tommorow"

"Alright" the eccentric mother said with a smile "Sayoko, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" she looked back at her friend. Ren had a smile on her face, that gave the impression that she was fine, but in actuallity she was terrified, she didn't want to see him ever again, it would be too painful for her to remember all the good and bad things that happened in the past. She thought that Sayuri was a testament to the love that she and Yuki once shared. Ren got up and hugged Sayoko, who instantly became dumbfounded at her friend's affections.

"Take the day off...for me" tears started to stream down Ren's face as she was locked in the embrace.

"Wait...this isn't another trick again is it? Because last time you said that, I was cleaning every room in the house three times over"

Ren laughed, broke the embrace, then karate chopped Sayoko on the forehead

"Just take the day off stupid or I'll do more than that!" yelled Ren

"Says the woman wearing kitty underwear!" joked Sayoko

Ren then crossicked Sayoko into the door sending her flying like a pinball!

"For your information...jerk!" pouted Ren "I look good in these!" she snorted and went back into her bed.

**X**

Ren was unable to sleep that night because of the thought of Yuki comming to see her and Sayuri. Ren had touched her face where Yuki had punched her on that day, she thought how would her beloved daughter react to this and how would things go when Yuki would show up after twelve years.

"Nooo" Ren whimpered as she had cried herself to sleep.

**What happened to the funloving, wine drinking Ren we all know and love? I just hope that she gains composure when the time comes**

**Yes, what will Sayuri think of it all, and BTW congratulations on Sayuri and Hikari finally being together they're so cute!**

**Big hello to Flygon Master, as I say Hi and to Sariniste two great writers on this lovely site! HI DUDES!**

**Well thats all for now...OH WAIT! starting next chapter, I'll start doing BLACK ROSE XTRA these are just excerpts from my comic that I do with Black Rose...See Ya!**

**NYAAAAAAA!**

**OtakuZEO**


	11. Sad Truth

**Black Rose Chapter 11**

**Sad Truth**

**Once again we find ourselves on the pathway towards excellence and then some! Ren's having troubles with her past catching up to her. She and Sayuri are about to get a major life lesson for sure!**

Ren was at a hotel in downtown Tokyo. She was doing a publicity stunt to promote her new cookbook titled "Stuff to eat: 101 tasty dessert recipes and whatever else I

decide to do" She also answered lots of questions about the book and a few not serious personal questions. Other than her amazing job as a fashion designer, Ren is

also an expert home maker, able to make tons and tons of tasty dishes at a whim. It was one of the few things that she was thankful for from her overbearing Mother.

"Well,that was good! And all the wine I can stomache!" Ren cheered as she hugged three bottles of wine like it was her cute daughter Sayuri. Ren and her maid friend

Sayoko headed out towards the stairwell. Just as the two were going to leave, Ren suddenly froze with a chill running up her spine...It was Yuki, her ex-husband!

"Noo!" the eccentric mother shuddered in fear as she knew that it would be time to face him eventually..

"Ren, what's wrong?" asked Ren's employed friend

"I-its nothing lets go" Ren quickly grabbed her things and started to head out the door

"Slow down Ren!" shouted Sayoko as she tried to catch up to her employer as she also dropped one of Ren's bags that opened that was filled with some of Ren's

clothes

"Oh no! Ren wait a second!" Sayoko said as she got down to put all the clothes back into the bag. Just then, someone came to help her. Sayoko took a good look at

this person and instantly became flustered at his handsome face.

"Let me help you with that" he said as he helped Sayoko pick up the clothes oozing out of the bag. As he helped the young maid, he noticed a yukata, but not just any

yukata, a Ren Ryuunosuke Yukata!

The handsome man then turned around to see that it was his ex-wife Ren standing petrified at his gaze.

"Ren..." Yuki said to himself very low

Ren felt her heart race as if she were about to have a heartattack. All of her thoughts were racing rappidly and she couldn't move.

"No,no,no!" Ren thought with tears comming down her eye. It was clear that for the first time in a long while, Ren was if time had slowed down, the game programer

walked towards the eccentric mom.

"Ren! it so good to see you again! after all these years!" he hugged her but she did nothing "Wow! you're still as cute as ever Ren, been working out?"

Ren couldn't answer the harmless question, but she sucked it up and answered

"Why are you here?" She asked in a low tone

"Eh? Oh right, I did call you yesterday right after I got off my flight from America, but noone answered so I thought I'd suprise you!" said Yuki with a fanged grin

"I don't want to talk to you Yuki! Not after what you've done!" shouted Ren as she backed away from the handsome ex-husband "Didn't I tell you Cassandra was a freind of mine?" said Yuki in a louder tone than he was using before

Ren looked at the man in utter discust as he said that. There was no way that he could have just happened to be making love to that woman when she walked in their

room one night twelve years ago. Ren was getting angry that this monster was standing before her, and that both of them were making a scene. However, she also felt

something else, as if she wanted to tell him "I love you" again and forgive him. Staring into his eyes, Ren grabbed the man's hand and led him out the door in a big

hurry...Still leaving Sayoko with all the bags!

"Damn you Ren...and wasn't she giving me the day off!" she cusred in her mind

X

"N-Now what? are you going to hit me or something?" Yuki asked with his arms crossed.

"N-NO! I need you to come with me...so you can see your daughter!"

Yuki's eyes widened at the mear mention of Sayuri, having not seen her in years, He wondered what she loooked like after all these years

"Alright then" he said in a calm voice as he and his ex-wife headed to the Ryunnosuke mansion

As the two finally make it to the large expensive mansion the two adults hear music playing in the distance, most likely Sayuri and the others in band practice.

"Who's playing...rock music in there?" asked a puzzled Yuki

"You'll see soon enough" Ren said slyly with a slight smile

X

Sayuri and the others were practacing a new song in the living room as they were preparing for their upcoming gig at a small music festival. Sayuri had the intentions of

recovering from their loss at the Battle of the Bands in Osaka. Hikari was being watched closely by her girlfriend as she did her bassline...

"Aw...Damn!...wait a second...sigh, I can't do this as good as you Sayuri!" Hikari whined cutely

"You're thinking about it too hard! Why don't we take a break for some lunch!" Sayuri said with a giggle

"Alright,I can make some tasty sandwiches!" said Mayumi as she got up from her drumset

"Oh! Mayumi's sandwiches are the best, especially the ones with ice cream!" said Hikari with a stary gaze as she hovered towards Mayumi and hugged her, making the

black haired drummer blush

The trio did not notice that there were two adults walking into the house.

"I-Is that her?" asked Yuki as he looked at this insanely beautiful girl who looked just like Ren,acted just like her too Yuki couldn't remember the last time he got to see his little girl since the day he hurt Ren in more ways than one.

"Sayuri" the handsome man thought as he slowly walked towards Sayuri

Ren walked out in front of Yuki and called for Sayuri

"Hey Yuri-chaaaaaaaaan, I'm Home!" the eccentric mom said with a big smile

"Yo Mamma! whats for dinner!" Sayuri said as she went over to hug her mom, suddenly she caught sight of someone she did not expect to see..her father, who just

stood there smiling at her and waved at her.

Sayuri's mind went completely blank for a few seconds to process he sight of her father,

"Its dad" she said in a low tone "He's come back!" she walked over by this man very slowly to get a good look at him as she started to tear up, The music lover started to

loose the feeling in her body as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Sayuri!"shouted Yuki as he caught his beautiful daughter*

X *Dreaming* Hatsune Miku and Sayuri were in a studio recording room studio, Sayuri was on the piano while Hatsune was wearing a sexy dress with her butterfly headphones singing

to the melodic tune Sayuri played while the moon was visable where they recorded. Sayuri looked upon her hero with a stary gaze "She's so beautiful" Sayuri thought.

Hatsune then stopped singing and sat next to Sayuri and put her hands on Sayuri's to play along with her diciple.

"Just relax Sayuri,you are doing just fine" the singing sensation said with a smile

Sayuri continued to play with the girl, as Hatsune got closer to her "Don't let it hurt,she still loves him and she loves you too" she whispered into her ear as she

embraced the music otaku...

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sayuri asked

"You'll see" said Hatsune as she hugged the music otaku a little tighter *waking up*

"What" Sayuri said with a slight moan

*Sayuri, is slowly waking up*

"Sayuri...Sayuri are you okay?" Sayuri could hear Mayumi's voice as she jumped up in her bed and saw her bandmates sitting on the couch in her room...

"Yuri-chan, what happened?" asked a concerned Ren as she already knew the answer. Standing next to her was her father again, Sayuri could not believe it, her father

had finally come back to see her again...after all this time.

"Its so good to see you Sayuri" said Yuki as he hugged her for the first time in forever.

"Hello, d-daddy" Sayuri "What happened?"

Mayumi and Hikari became suprised at the words uttered by their fearless leader, especially Hikari who now realized that all the time that she has known her beloved

metor, she has never talked about her father. Ren noticed Mayumi and Hikari were still there. "Um...girls, maybe you should all come back tomorrow-" she was about to

say but was cut off by the blonde man.

"Now hold on Ren, Sayuri...are these two your friends?" he asked in a calm voice

Mayumi and Hikari's faces turned red as they slightly paniced at the man's stare as they introduced themselves to him.

"I'm Mayumi Misaki" said the black haired girl as she bowed with a face full of red "Nice to meet you!"

"I-Im Hikari Momoko" said the redhead as her eye twitched and thought "Man, no wonder Sayuri is so beautiful!"

Ren then interupted small talk...

"Really girls, I need to talk to Sayuri so please come back tommorow!" Ren said sternly but was cut off by Yuki

"Why are you in such a hurry to push away these girls Ren?" said the blonde man "I want to treat you all tommorow by taking you all out to an amusment park!" he

cheered along with the others

"Dammit, its like that bastard is trying to stall what he has to do!" Ren thought as she looked on, but she couldn't help but remember the times he has done something

like that to set someone up for something, like the day he popped the question to her.

Sayuri suddenly got a weird idea pop into her head...

"Ohhhh! you're trying to make up for all my birthday's you missed am I right?" the music otaku said with a grin, she was slightly right with that statement

"...Yeah,lets go with that ehehheh!" Yuki said as he let out a nervous laugh

"What is that fool up to?" Ren coudln't wait to see what Yuki had planned for Sayuri and the others the following day...

Thats it for Chapter 11... I did an illistration for this chapter and for others, you can see it on my facebook page...if you'd like I know this chapter is short, sorries couldn't put out much for this one however, I'll make it up to ya by bungee jumping off in a wetsuit...with fins!..just kidding! BTW...I'd like to thank Hatsune Miku for stepping into Sayuri's dream...and almost seducing her

Nyaaaa! OtakuZEO


	12. im sorry

Black Rose Chapter 12 ...Im sorry

Not too much to say, however, we will have fluffy goodness with a dream colored heart!

Sayuri had been asleep, trying to wrap her head around the excitement that she was going to do for the short break she and her friends were going to have, but most importantly, she would finally be able to spend time with her father, who hasn't seen her in twelve years. Sayuri wiggled around in her bed at this very thought and she decided to go down to her creative zone. Sayuri was walking down the stairs that led to the music room. The music otaku sat down at her piano and started to play the same song she played in her dream beautifuly for a few minutes before stoping to see her father at the top of the stairs. His hair was untied, and he was wearing his pajamas.

"Daddy?" Sayuri said turning around towards the door

"You can really play that thing huh?" the handsome man asked

"Yeah, I can play just about anything" said the music otaku with a thumbs up

"So you mom tells me you found someone huh?" said Yuki in a normal yet slightly excited tone.

"Huh? what do you mean?" the music otaku asked

"Aw come on!" the handsome man said slapping Sayuri on the back "Some lucky guy finally worked up the nerve to ask you out? now that takes guts! I bet its not easy asking someone as beautiful as you out! I should kno-" Yuki was cut off by Sayuri as she said

"Um, its actually a girl" said Sayuri with a nervous grin

"Wha? You mean...your YURI!" said Yuki, kind of overreacting

Sayuri looked at her father nervously, she didn't know what her father thought about two girls in love with each other, and what might happen when he let her know who she was dating.

"With who?" Yuki asked in his most calm voice as he looked at her father's calm, welcoming face

"My best friend, Hikari, the one you met earlier today" answered Sayuri looking away from her father with slight fear begining to coarse through her body

"...Huh,thats new" the handsome man said with a grin "I didn't expect this,how did you tell her?" he asked

Sayuri proceded to tell her father about the anneversary festival at school, and how she sang to Hikari on her birthday. She also told him about how much she loved Hikari

Yuki nodded at everything his daughter said, as well as being suprised at how Sayuri turned to dating her best friend

"So you really love her huh? Is she good to you?" the blonde asked

"Yes,I really do. She's so sweet, she's a bit of a perv, but she loves me just the same,and I love her" said Sayuri with a serious yet gentle tone

Yuki started to giggle, then turned into a full on laugh that puzzled the music otaku "Whats so funny?" she said as she started looking at her dad like he shouldn't say things like that

"Haha...its nothing, I just thought of some one just now when you said that." Yuki said with a smile

"Who?"

"...Your mother" Yuki answered as kissed his daughter on the forehead then got up from the piano seat an exited the room, but before he complety left the room he turned around and said

"...Hikari was the black haired one right?" ... ... As Sayuri sat at the piano, she was lost in thought about how he compairs her to her mother, Sayuri always saw her mom to be the very easygoing and funloving, kind of like an older sister whose loaded and kind of weird in many ways. Sayuri decided enough was enough and headed off to bed X At about 10:00 in the morning, Ren called Kazue and told him to bring over the Black Rose bus, but he told her that it was in the shop because of the head gasket,so the group had to use the train to get to their destination, Fantasy Funland, The cutest little place in the city! filled with cuteness with a dream colored heart! =)

Sayuri was sitting in between Hikari and Mayumi, they were talking about how much fun they were planning on having once they got to their destination,on the other side of the seats, Ren and Yuki sat next to each other, Ren couldn't stand it because she couldn't look at her ex-husband in the eyes

"He's got to have planned how we're going to tell Sayuri about what happened to us, however, I see that he's setting her up to show her his sweet side..." the eccentric moms thoughts drifted away when she saw a young girl approach her as the train reached a designated stop

"You're Ren Ryuunosuke! the famous homemaker right?" she squealed with a big happy smile"You're my hero! can you sign my book?" she showed Ren the cookbook, it was one of her ealier books: "Because I wanted to: Healthy food recipies for that sexy swimsuit body!" the book had a pic of Ren's cyan eyes just above the title and a full picture of her in a swimsuit on the back of the book

"R-Ren your-your-your" Yuki started to cringe his teeth at the sight of the picture of Ren in a white dress shirt that was open, showing her pink bikini with white floral prints on them. The handsome man almost got a nosebleed drooling over the picture

"What are you getting so worked up for? You remember I was there in Osaka when I did that picture and you were staring at me the whole time!" Ren looked at the blonde man with anger. Suddenly, a pervy thought entered Ren's mind

"Yuki you pervert! you just want to see me naked, WELL WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER TO DO IT FOR YA!" Ren had completly ignored her adoring fan who just wanted her autograph just to make an attempt to get even with Yuki, as she said this people started to look at her very frightned like, along with Sayuri,Mayumi,and Hikari

"Mom,don't make a scene,please!" Sayuri pleaded as she had started to get up to try and calm her mom down,but the train finally made it to the group's stop

"..Whatever" Ren said getting up to go outside

"Sigh, she's still so inmature" said Yuki quietly, however that was one of the things he liked about her X

Fantasy Funland really lived up to its hype as Sayuri couldn't beleive her eyes at its majesty

"Wow!" Sayuri said with stars in her eyes,she had started to run into the theme park she was stopped by a really cute greeter girl wearing a foxgirl warrior outfit. ... ... ... Hikari started to turn red then turned around to try to avoid the cute girl

"I have a girlfriend now, I have a girlfriend now, I have a girlfriend now!" she tried to say in her mind to not to do something she'll regret but suddenly she imagined Sayuri wearing the same outfit and walking up to Hikari to say "Welcome, mistress" Sayuri would fill it out more because of her large bust

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" The redhead's face went to crimson when she thought of this

"Are you going to be alright Hikari? You look like you ate bad spicy ramen" asked a concerned Sayuri

"I-It's nothing, lets go" answered Hikari trying to stop her major nosbleed

Ren and Yuki wern't too far behind as the handsome man was stopped by Ren

"Hey,Yuki" Ren asked like an innocent child

"Hmm?" Yuki said turning around to his ex-wife

Ren had an evil smile crawl on her face as she said "Get ready to have your wallet destoried, because I've seemed to have forgoten mine"

"I-Is that right?" said Yuki slightly creeped out from Ren getting back at him. X It would seem like the day should have lasted forever as the entire group enjoyed the day, but all at Yuki's expense. For a while he tried to get to know his daughter better and he saw that Ren raised a sweet,livley, and very beautiful girl in Sayuri. He smiled at this fact, nothing made him happier than to see two people he loved having so much fun. However, the time was growing close for when he'd have to tell his beautiful daughter the truth. He wished that he had not done what he did all those years ago, he wished that he could have his old life back with the one he truly loved.

"Daddy?" Sayuri had snapped Yuki out of his daydream

"Hmm?" the handsome man said with a smile

"Come on, I want to ride the roller coaster" she said pointing at the large structure with enough loops, twists, and turns to make you sick to your stomach!

"Oh no!" Yuki thought, he wasn't quite used to roller coasters

Ren was behind them as Sayuri and Yuki walked off to said ride, she saw the side of Yuki she fell in love with

"N-No! I hate him, I hate him!" Ren thought as a crimson blush covered her face

She subconceously followed the two into the ride

Sayuri sat next to Mayumi, and Hikari while her dad sat up front with Ren

As the ride started, Ren noticed Yuki began to tense up

"Geez calm down,its only a RIIIIII-" the possible conversation was ceased by the ride accelerating down the slope, all that could be heard where screams of joy from all riders...except Yuki, who was begginng to scream his head off...almost like a girl!

What a baby... ... ... ... X "AHHHH!" Yuki gasped for air as he was douced with a large bucket of water by Sayuri and Ren

"Wow, you scream just as loud as you did back then!" said Ren while she burst into laughter

"So do you, and I know so" said Yuki as he looked back at Ren with an eye smile, a perverted eye smile causing Ren to instantly turn red all over

"Y-You..." the eccentric mom wanted to beat the crap out of her ex-husband but Sayuri was there and she didn't want to upset her beloved daughter

"Mamma, what is Daddy talking about?" asked Sayuri innocently

Ren looked at Sayuri with her red face, and said these words

"I-It's a long story...I'd rather not talk about it"

"But he-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" the eccentric mom screamed X Other than the akward conversations the group just had, the day turned out to be great as Sayuri got to spend the day with her mom and dad but more importantly seeing her father after twelve years, Sayuri found out more about him than she would in five years. As the group started to go home, it looked like it was about to rain and the amusment park was going to close but luckuly, the group went their seperate ways.

"Ahhhhhh! what a perfect day" said Sayuri as she flopped onto her bed and hugged her fox stuffed animal. Suddenly, Ren appeared with a small smile on her face, she was wearing her white bubble print yukata with a red obi.

"That yukata is so cute mama!" Sayuri squeaked with delight

"Well thank you...Sayuri could I talk to you for a second?" asked Ren in her motherly tone as she left the room

"Sure!" she said and followed her mother like a baby chicken, but Sayuri realized that her mom called her by her name instead of Yuri-chan so she knew that it was going to be a serious talk.

X Ren and Sayuri walked to the living room, where Yuki was sitting in the chair, he was wearing a white polo shirt with khaki pants and black loafers with his long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey kiddo!" cheered Yuki as he waved to his daughter

"Hey daddy!" Sayuri said blushing and waved back

"Alright, *Sigh* Sayuri...I haven't been honest with you at all" said Ren

"What do you mean mom?" Sayuri said raising an eyebrow

Ren poured herself a glass of her fancy wine to get herself calm for her next choice of words

"I mean...I divorced your father twelve years ago"

"What?" Sayuri said shocked as she recived this news.

"Yes, I've been lying to you for the past twelve years" said the eccentric mom. Ren had told Sayuri that because of his work, Yuki can't excatly show up to see her, so he couldn't return home until the project was completed, though Yuki is an important gaming programer, it coudln't be possible for him to have to stay in America to work without seeing her, could it?

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" said Sayuri now shivering in terror

"Its because you were five at the time, and I wanted to wait until you were older so that I could tell you" said Ren, she was also shivering so bad as she dropped her wine glass

"...Ren" said Yuki

"Why did you two separate?" asked Sayuri

"You see Sayuri, your father met someone else while he worked in America, I found out about the two of them myself when I came home one day" Ren remembered the day she found out about Yuki and that other woman making love in the bed where they did the same things in the past.

"Why did you do it? What did I do wrong! DID I NOT LOVE YOU ENOUGH?" Ren shouted as she turned to Yuki in tears.

Yuki remained silent, trying to stay strong.

"She's entitled to know!" said Sayuri in a stern voice. She was on the verge of a breakdown, Sayuri had thought that she was the reason her parents split up, after what she saw the day her father left. How wrong she was, she was lied to...and by her own mother...how could she...why did she!

"When I went to the America branch of Studio Panda, I met a woman named Cassandra Davidson, she was in the character design department where I worked, she had looked to me as a mentor and I gladly accepted her company. I don't know what happened, she and I became close and then we..." Yuki sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"N-No..." said Sayuri in shock as she ran off to her room and locked the door, she then fell on her bed and began to cry into her pillow for a good ten minutes.

"This can't be happening!" Sayuri said as she regained her composure

Sayuri felt like crying again but she tried to be strong

"No, no more!" Sayuri hopped out of her bed and gathered a few things in a small backpack and hurried out of the back entrance of her room that leads to the backyard of the luxurious mansion

"Sayuri! Sayuri! open the door! Sayuri! Sayuri!" said the music otaku's parents as they wanted to get Sayuri to calm down but they were too late, Sayuri had already went out into the rainy weather.

Sayuri ran away from home, angry, confused , but most of all very sad about not being let known of the truth of her parents. She kept running and running untill...

*OOF*

"OW! Watch where you're going...Sayuri?" it was Hikari who just came out of the music store where her brother works. She had a umbrella while she wore a light blue shirt with a white long dress that went down to her calfes.

Sayuri stood up and looked at her girlfriend with sad bloodshot eyes

"Sayuri, were you crying? Whats wrong?" she asked concered but she was kissed by Hikari like she's never done before

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that!" said Hikari with a goofy smile but then saw her beloved mentor pass out on her

"This dosen't look good, I'll take her to my house" Hikari had to drag her girlfriend all the way to her house unaware what was goinig through her loves mind.

*Black Rose Xtra*

Natsumi Hakubi, age 25, english teacher at Star High School

Recived military training at 13, is now able to use various weapons and gadgets

Natsumi has known Sayuri Ryuunosuke for years along with her younger sister Madoka

Natumi's love life consits of: "SHUT THE HELL UP" *throws boot*

(Natsumi has a big crush on an actor named Sora Mamoru)

Don't worry, she'll be back in the story soon!

Ending notes: Pretty interesting huh?


	13. I love you

Black Rose ch 13: ...I love you

"yuri...Sayuri?...Sayuri are you okay?" Sayuri heard a fimilar sweet voice that could only be one person, Hikari

"Hikari?" Sayuri quickly sat up to find herself in Hikari's bed at her house.

"Sayuri!" Hikari hugged her beloved mentor

"Hikari...what happened?" said Sayuri with a moan, her head was pounding and she felt hot

"You passed out when you ran into me at the music store" Hikari put her forehead on her girlfriend's making the music otaku think that Hikari was going to kiss her

"W-What are you doing?" Sayuri said a little flustered

"Just checking your temprature you goofy girl, Im not always about to kiss you" said Hikari sarcasticaly with a giggle as she went back to her desk to get her thermometer, just then, Sayuri noticed she was wearing pajamas.

"H-Hikari, how did I get in these?" said the music otaku, Hikari's pajamas were light blue with a green trim

"How else?" said the love sick puppy with a perverted smile, making her girlfriend blush crimson

"You saw my-" Sayuri was cut off by Hikari who started to laugh

"YEEEES! I finally got to see your undies, and might I add the Pika***s on them are soooo cute! you have to show me where you get those!" Hikari said with the perviest of smiles didn't hold back on all the compliments about Sayuri's body

"...Heh,heh,heh...There custom" answered Sayuri with a goofy smile but then, Sayuri started coughing loudly

"Oh no, Sayuri hold on I'll get you some medicine!" said Hikari as she went out of her room to get said medicine

A few seconds later, Hikari returned with the medicine and gave some to her beloved mentor. Eventually, the music otaku had calmed down

"Are you going to be okay now sweetie? Why were you running in the rain?" asked Hikari with a concerned look on her face

Sayuri was silent at her loves question, she didn't want to talk about the hurt she felt inside right now.

"So, where is everyone else?" asked Sayuri changing the subject

"Well, Kazue has to work late and my dad had to take mom to her therapy treatment" said Hikari with a finger to her chin

"Oh...I see" Sayuri muttered

"Sayuri...is something wrong?" asked the redheaded girl

"...Nothing, nothing at all!" said the music otaku with her usual goofy smile

"Thats a damn lie and you know it Sayuri!" said Hikari in a gruff tone, this suprised Sayuri as she tried to fight back tears

"You always do that fake smile whenever you're upset, you try to hide it and shoulder the burden yourself! Why do you do that!"

Sayuri remained silent at her girlfriends words, which were correct in every way, and Sayuri knew it. She had a habit of not telling her friends what was the matter, perhaps thats the persona that Sayuri took on when she formed Black Rose, she was always the calm and composed person with radiating beauty inside and out. But right now, she felt like dirt. Sayuri started to cry again into Hikari's shirt

"Why did they do this to me?, what did I ever do to them?, why,why,why!" Sayuri said as she continued crying, Hikari just stroked her girlfriends hair and whispered comforting words for a good twenty minutes. Hikari felt a deja vu moment, the day she found out about her mother's trumatic experiance that cost her her left eye, she went to Sayuri because she needed a shoulder to cry on, now Sayuri was doing what she did, but Hikari did not expect what was about to happen next as Sayuri calmed down.

"...Hikari" she muttered as she brought Hikari into the bed with her and started to kiss her passiontely.

"Sayuri wha-" Hikari said as she broke away from her loves soft lips, anytime of the day, Hikari would welcome a kiss from Sayuri as they would secretly make out in various locations when they went to school, but this time it was different. Sayuri had Hikari pinned down then moved the hair that covers her loves left eye so she could see her blue eye.

"Wait, hold on...what are you AH!" said Hikari as Sayuri started kissing Hikari on the neck, she then felt her shirt being unbuttoned, revealing her light blue bra.

"Sayuri, stop! please stop! I don't think I'm ready for something like this!" pleaded Hikari but it was no use talking Sayuri out of this however, its no secret to Sayuri that Hikari has fantasies about her beloved mentor, Sayuri was obviously trying to fufill those fantasies, as for Hikari, she didn't want it to be like this, she wanted her Sayuri yes, but to where they would be ready for each others bodies, not quite

"STOP!" Hikari pushed Sayuri away and made her fall off the bed

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hikari said with a huff "This isn't like you at all, you're my mentor, you have to set a good example for your bandmates...thats what you told me"

Sayuri had her head turned to the side as she began to cry again

"Stop it! Stop crying and get up Sayuri!" demanded Hikari

"...But I"

"No! I get that you're the face of the band but, you have me and Mayumi on your sidie as well, you have us, and you know you have a shoulder to cry on with both of us!" said Hikari with her hands on her hips

"Sayuri, please tell me, whats the matter?" she went down to her girfriend who sat up and looked at Hikari with her bloodshot eyes.

"...Well" Sayuri told Hikari everything about what her parents told her, Hikari became shocked at this information and stopped Sayuri to give her a hug

"I just don't know how to handle this Hikari!" said Sayuri as she continued crying her eyes out

"Sayuri, look at me" said Hikari in a demanding tone

"I wish I could help you, but I think you have to confront this yourself,if you love them" said Hikari still hugging her love

"I do, I love them so much, and I know mama and daddy love me alot too!" Sayuri said as she wiped her eyes.

Sayuri got up and dusted herself off, then turned to Hikari

"Hikari...thank you,for everything" she said as she kissed Hikari one more time "And I'm sorry about what I did, I just wasn't thinking clearly Its just...I'm hurting so badly and I don't know what to do about it."

"I know, but I swear, I'll let you know when I want to...you know...do that, because I know for certian I want it to be you"Hikari said with a small but cute smile

Sayuri just then remembered the words Hatsune Miku said to her in her dream "Don't let it hurt so much, she still loves him, and she loves you too!"

"Yeah,she does, she DOES!" shouted Sayuri

"Wait, what are you talking about?" thought Hikari

X

Meanwhile, at the Ryuunosuke mansion, Yuki and Ren were silent as the two of them just sat in the living room,Ren had went through two bottles of fancy wine

"Ren, you need to stop drinking right now!" said Yuki

"What do you care? you fell in love with another woman!" muttered Ren

"It wasn't because of you...It's complicated" said Yuki

"What's so complicated about cheating on someone who loved you...who still" Ren started to drift off at who still

"It wasn't because of you, I didn't want it to be that way" said Yuki as Ren looked at him, she had been crying again while she drank her wine

"You know Yuki, I remembered I was supposed to thank you, you helped me break away from my caged life with my parents, and making me realize that its possible for someone like me to fall in love, but even as you are now, I can't help but to want to be with you again, if only you hadn't given into your lustful desires,if only you would have told me then maybe I would have been able to forgive you faster, but now...I just need some time" said Ren as she walked over in front of Yuki and started to get closer to him.

"However, like I said before, I can't help but to be with you!" said Ren as she locked lips with the blonde man and went from there... X Sayuri had still been over Hikari's house as it was still raining harshly, after a few hours of playing games with Hikari, the two decided to talk about the music festival during the summer.

"Are we still going to even do it?" asked Hikari

"Of course! as soon as this is over, Its back to work for us!" Sayuri said as she started coughing some more

"Oh, Sayuri are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" asked Hikari

"Yeah *cough* *cough* I guess I'll go to bed, I'm exhausted said Sayuri as she flung herself into bed as Hikari put down her bass

"H-H-Hey Sayuri?" Hikari asked timidly

"Hmm? *cough* *cough*" said Sayuri with a smile

"C-Can I sleep with you?" the lovesick puppy's face was crimson as she asked her girlfriend a question with a simple answer

"That's a trick question, sure dude! we're *cough* girlfriend's right?" the music otaku said with her goofy smile

This made Hikari smile and slowly crawled into bed with her beloved mentor

"Now I've got you, this is payback for seeing my undies!" Sayuri started tickling Hikari to destract her so she could sneek a peek at Hikari's panda print panties

"Oh my! how cute!" squeaked Sayuri as she continued tickling her girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek

After that taking more medicine,and a small converstation on the Aya Hirano fanbase, the two went to sleep X Back at the Ryuunosuke mansion...

The two troubled adults were in an embrace as they were in Ren's bed while the two looked out at the moon

Yuki, with his hair down, started to kiss Ren once more, Ren let out a small smile as she gazed into her ex-husband's beautiful eyes

"Ren, I want to be a part of you and Sayuri's life again...if you'll let me" said Yuki in a calm voice that seemed to caress Ren's body

"...I'll have to think about it, for a while" said Ren as she looked away from the handsome man

"Ren, I lo-" Yuki was about to say but the eccentric mom stoped him

"No! please don't say it! please don't say you love me!" said Ren with tears in her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore and so...she changed her mind

"I love you so much!" whispered Ren as she kissed Yuki once more, however she meant what she said that it would take time for her to forgive him.

X

About four days later since that day, Sayuri went back home where she was greeted with love by her mother, Ren told her that Yuki had left for America to try and fix things with Cassandra, Yuki did go back to fix things. As for Ren, she decided to become a better mother to Sayuri, she and Sayuri had a nice long talk about how she and Yuki met and about why she shouldn't take one's love for granted. Sayuri can see that a little through her relationship with Hikari, not to take Hikari's undying love for her for granted because it could be gone with the wind but Sayuri doubts that would happen couldn it?

"I see...so is that all?" asked Sayuri, she was wearing a sunflower print yukata and she had her hair in a bun while her bangs still covered the side of her ears

"Yes that is all, you look beautiful by the way Yuri-chan"

"You never change!" said a blushing Sayuri

"Kids never do!" Ren hugged her beloved daughter and kissed her on the cheek

"I love you Yuri-chan" said Ren with a smile

"...I love you too mama" Sayuri had a tear run down her cheek

**(Ren's POV**)

Sayuri had left the house after staying in my arms for a little while longer it was just like when she was five and I'd go pick her up from her kindergarden class. Oh, Yuri-chan you just stay adorable and sweet! After that Yuri-chan went off with her friends and that damnmed monkey Kazue,I just watched her go off on some wild adventure that I'm sure Sayuri can't wait to tell me about!

Sayuri, my beautiful daughter I just want you to know how important you are to me. I want to be a better mother to you from now on. I know that you know the truth, I know its hard for you, but someday you'll understand what I've told you, I see you've found love with Hikari don't let go of that, she's very sweet dispite her...behavior anyway, You're growing up just like I dreamed you would.

Sayuri...I love you...always

*Black Rose XTRA*

"*sniff* *Sniff* Okay that was beautiful!" I said as I stood up clapping " "OH JUST SHUT UP!" said someone in the back row

"You used a mountian of tissue ZEO!" said another

Suddenly, four figures appeared before me, one of which was very short and adorable with light blue hair and with a lollipop in his mouth you couldn't really tell if his eyes were opened or closed kind of like looking at cyndaquill

"Hey, when are we going to make an apperance!" he asked, his face not changing

"...I can't take you seriosly when you're so cute!" I said dryly as a patted the little munchkin on the head

"Yeah, everyone does" he said

"IM NOT SMALL!" he said in an outburst but I fed him a chocolate bar to keep him quiet

"Yeah, when are we going to make an appearance?" asked another of the strange figures, she had dark skin but her hair was red,blue, and blonde

"I've only got a few more chapters to go GET OFF MY BACK!" I said in a huff as I turned around to continue working but all off those Idiots started bickering abou-

"IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T SHUT UP, THEN NOONES GETTING AN APPERANCE GOT IT!"

**Notes: Basically, Ren hated the fact that Yuki had met up with another woman but still loved him because she always sees the peron who took her away from the caged life she lived with her parents. Now that thats over how about we have a little fun with the instuments some more...Also that was Ren and Sayuri at their weakest and possibly emo, however they revert back to their normal ways...whatever normal in the Ryuunosuke house means. Anyway, look forward to the final two chapters with an epilouge soon!**

**Nyaaaaaaaa! OtakuZEO**


	14. Goofy intentions towards tomorrow

Black Rose Chapter 14 Goofy intentions towards tommorow

**This counts as last of 3 chapters for the story for now...until season two...I would however, like to thank anyone that reads Black Rose, its just an OC story I know, not everyone reads them as I have found out in the time I've written this and thats just fine, I know that everyone does not have the same tastes as I do in manga and anime (whereas I like comedy/slice of life/Action/Adventure/Romane...im a sucker fror romance) Anywho...enjoy!**

During the last few days of school, something seemed to be bothering english teacher Natsumi Hakubi, the popular teacher was sitting in the teacher's lounge and looking quite depressed as she had her head down on the table

"Ahhhh! Let this accursed day end already!" said Hakubi-sensei just then someone she kind of didn't want to see appeared, Sayuri, probably there to mess with her for some unimportant reason

"Yeah, what do you want you crazy girl, and make it quick I've got stuff to do" said the english teacher in an annoyed tone

"Fine..if you don't want to come on the trip, then so be it" Sayuri quickly turned around to leave the lounge

"TRIP! TO WHERE!" yelled Hakubi-sensei

"Gotcha, I knew she'd want to go" Sayuri thought with an evil smile

"To my moms summer estate!" said Sayuri triumphantly "She told me to invite you because she said she misses you and wants to know how you and Madoka are" she added as she was smiling at her adult friend.

"Really? your mother said that?" the english teacher said slowly starting to turn around, almost as if she were going to cry

"Whats wrong? are you okay Natsumi?" Sayuri asked in concern

Natsumi was fighting back tears because she didn't want to be seen crying her eyes out, especially in front of Sayuri, who might have been playing a joke the whole time

"Sh-Shut up!" said Hakubi-sensei, it had been a while, but Natsumi wanted to see her old friend Ren, she heard about what happened with her situation with Yuki comming back and how the two reconsiled, Natsumi quickly regained her trademark composure and turned around to give Sayuri her answer

"Heh, fine I'll go" she said with a smal smille and saw Sayuri's face light up with delight

"Someone's got to keep an eye on you, and it certanly isn't Momoko, now that you two are dating...jeez" said the english teacher with mock anger

"Yay! Natsumi-chan's comming with us!" Sayuri cheered

"Alright, alright, now get lost moron!" Natsumi said as she slumped back down in her chair and Sayuri left the room

"Now I get to be with my old friend" Hakubi-sensei thought with joy

X

Mayumi was talking to Hikari about the music festival when suddenly another girl walked through the door, she was very small with red hair that was in pigtails and wih a gold bow on the back. It was Akari Yumichika, she was smiling when she saw the class represenative

"Mayumi-sama" she said in her calm voice

"Akari-chan,hey" said Mayumi as she returned her smile as she gave the smaller girl a hug, Hikari gave Akari a hug also, since the anneversary festival, Hikari and Akari have become very good friends, and by coincidence Hikari was wearing the star necklace that Sayuri gave to her on the day she confessed her love to her dear friend.

"Where's Sayuri-san?" asked Akari

In unison the two answered "To be honest, we don't know"

"Figures, she's so mysterious sometimes" Akari thought

"Didn't she say she was going to go on a trip?" Akari started to ask

"Yeah, we're going to perfom in a music festival this summer" answered Mayumi with a smile

"Oh? did you guys write any new songs?" asked Akari

"Hellz Yeah! we've been working like crazy for the past three weeks and I think we're going to do great!" said Hikari with a fist pump

X

At the prestigious Kyokotsu Academy Junior High , at around lunchtime, a very short young man with light blue hair sat at the table alone while reading a book on wildlife, he had large cherry flavored lolipop in his mouth as he was reading his book.

*CLICK*

"Gotcha!" said a young girl who had her purple hair in a ponytail that had a star clip on one side, she had angular glasses and a very sunny disposition

"What do you want now Saotome?" the young man asked

"Nothing, I just needed to get my picture of you" said the young girl

"So you took your entrance exams already? I heard you passed them with a perfect score! now thats just awesome!" she cheered

"Yeah, it wasn't all that hard if you ask me" said the young man as he finished his lollipop

The young boy's name is Ayumu Kasuga (Not to be confused with Osaka from Azu Manga Daioh) Ayumu is incredibly smart and accomplished for his age, his vast intelligence is also a negative factor, he comes off as arrogant when correcting someone about the way they do something. Ayumu is also very mature but also inmature, reason being because he has a undying love of candy and sweets and never seems to gain a pound, this almost takes away from his perfectionist image another strange thing that makes him inmature is that...Ayumu is afraid to talk to girls. Its quite simple, Ayumu, past all the honors student stuff,past all the delicious candy...he wants to find love. BUT HOLD ON, it just so happens that the girl that took a picture of him just now, IS A GIRL!

The much taller girl with the sunny disposition,her name is Kagura Saotome, at Kyokotsu Academy she has an incredible nack for journalisim and taking pictures of her friends and family, Kagura has known Ayumu since childhood and has been his shadow ever since the day they met. But recently, Kagura has been thinking about trying to get into the same high school as her tiny friend, and since Ayumu has the highest grades in all of Kyokotsu Academy, he could go to any school of his choosing!

"Hey Ayumu, did you already decide on where you were going to go for high school?" asked Kagura

"Well, I did think of Star High School, they've got some pretty good teachers I hear plus its not too far from my house" answered Ayumu

"Hmmm...I'll go there too!" shouted Kagura with a fist pump

Ayumu pulled out a candy bar and started to eat it getting a few chocolate peices on his adorable face

"Heh, with your grades it would be nothing short of a miracle if you got in to a great school like Star High School!" Ayumu said with a sly smile

"Why you tiny little..." Kagura started to say as Ayumu started to snicker

X

"Here we are sir welcome to Japan!" said a voice over the PA system of a jumbo jet as it landed. A brunette man with angular glasses that seemed to completley make his eyes seem like you couldn't see them started to walk towards the exit.

", will you be needing anything?" asked a well dressed woman with sunglasses

"No, I'm fine" said the brunette man with a smile

Following him was another brunette haired girl, her hairdo is very uniqe as it is in rings that droop down

"Daddy, I'd like to see some of what Japan has to offer" said the young girl

"Yes Valetta dearest, have the servants be your escort, and be on the lookout for anything interesting" the man said with his smile widening

Mr. Samuel Roswell, the owner and founder of Roswell records and his daughter Valetta Roswell, Valetta is planning to study abroad without host parents (She's capable of living on her own...with a team of servants) Roswell records had started on a global tour on finding the worlds best musical tallent, and right now their stop is Japan, rest asured they have many acts to choose from.

X

"Hey guys! am I glad to seeeeeee you!" said a dark skinned girl as she exited a taxi. This girl looked very peculiar,with hazel eyes but then what would draw your attention would be her hair...that hair,it was three diffrent colors red,blue, and blonde almost like a rainbow of color. This girl's name is Anya Valentine, she's come to Japan from San Deigo, Califoria to her godparents June and Ken Midoriko.

"Ayna darling, we've been waiting for you!" said June as she hugged Anya tightly

See, recently Anya was in a freakish car accident that seemed it would be the end for her, but it wasn't...Only her parents met their end as they pushed Anya way before being killed by a bus. Despite her harsh childhood truama, Anya keeps a very optimistic personality.

"Im sooo starved!" said Ayna as she was patting her belly

"Well we have just the thing for our cute little godchild!"said Ken as he led his goddaughter to the kitchen

"ALRIGHT!" cheered the eccentric girl as she went to eat her favorite foods.

X

After school, Hikari felt that it was lovey dovey time with her Sayuri

"My lovely Sayui, My lovely Sayuri" sung Hikari as she was skipping towards her girlfriend's house with a bouquet of Gentian flowers, as she approached the Ryunnosuke mansion, she caught sigh of Ren on the balcony eating some lunch with her maid friend Sayoko.

"Sayuri is so much like her, I wonder if she still gets asked out?" Hikari thought, the answer probably was yes.

"SHE'S INSIDE, THE GATE IS ALREADY UNLOCKED!" shouted Ren

"COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER!" shouted Sayoko

Hikari just laughed and headed inside.

Inside, Sayuri, Mayumi, Akari, and Kazue were inside making the music store manager the butt of their jokes, just Sayuri actually.

"Sayuri! I'm here!" cheered Hikari

"Its about time you got here perv" joked Kazue with a chuckle, even though he promised he'd be nicer to Hikari, Kazue can't help but make his little sister be the butt of his jokes.

"Oh shut it monkey butt!" the lovesick puppy pouted, she then turned her attention to her girlfreind and handed her the bouquet of Gentians "For you,my sweetness" said Hikari with a cute smile.

"Ohhhh! Hikari, these are awesome! thank you!" she kissed Hikari on the cheek

"You're such a good girlfreind Hikari-san" said Akari with a smile

"Yeah, you always do nice stuff for Sayuri, and you put your heart into it!" cheered Mayumi

"And you're so cute!" started Sayuri with her usual goofy smile putting a hand on her girlfreind's shoulder

"Awwww, you guys are so sweet!" said Hikari half joking, she liked the attention she was getting from her friends, all of a sudden, Hikari looked over at Sayuri but not like she normally does, it almost seemed like she how beautiful Sayuri is when she's not worrying about things related to making music, lust began to cloud Hikari's mind more than usual

"Ah man, I've got to sit down" thought the lovesick puppy

X

About a week later, it was time for the music festival. The convinence about he music festival is that its in the Tokyo metropolitan area, so its no problem for the members of Black Rose. Ren had told the group that she made several new cute costumes that she made for them to wear and she also told them how she told them of other bands that are performing at the music festival, one of these bands included Testament, the band that beat Black Rose in the battle of the bands competition in Osaka several months earlier.

"I wonder what Pyoko's been up to, I haven't really heard from her in a while" thought Sayuri

"Wait a second Ren, this music festival is a competition right?" asked Kazue

"Well, other than a festival dedicated to the joy's and wonders of all genres of music as it originally was, I heard that the comitte that runs the festival started doing a battle of the bands competition, its because a major music producer from America is running the competieion, something about looking for new tallent or something" said Ren as she poured herself a glass of fancy wine.

"Interesting" said Sayuri, she began to ponder about that said music producer until... erf "OH! I know who you're talking about! Samuel Roswell, of Roswell Entertainment!" shouted Sayuri

"Hold on" interrupted Hikari "You told me about him, most of the bands and singers he's hired have become highly acclaimed super idols" said Hikari with stars in her eyes!

"He's also trying to get Aya Hirano, D, and Blood Stain Child on board with Roswell Entertainment" said Mayumi

"But Sophia won't let that happen, neither will their manager" joked Sayuri with a giggle.

X

After their idle chitchat and a quick lunch, the group had got packed up with all their equipment in the Black Rose bus to get ready to head out to the music festival. Just then the entire group heard loud shouting. That shouting was coming from Natsumi Hakubi and her little sister Madoka

"WAIT" shouted the English teacher who was running at full speed with her luggage and Madoka going towards her younger friends.

"Well, you made it!" cheered Ren who extended a hand to help Hakubi-sensei up. Madoka went over to hug the music Otaku.

"Oh Sayuri, I missed you so much!" said Madoka, Madoka Hakubi has long black hair tied in ponytails, like Hikari, Madoka has switched her hair to cover her left eye however, she doesn't have different color eyes. Nothing like her sister, Madoka is adorable yet very mischievous like Sayuri and very kind, but she's scary when she's angry.

"Thanks for letting us travel with you guys Sayuri!" said Madoka with a smile

"Aw its' no trouble and besides, you're a fan, and now you'll be up close and personal so we can see your cute face!" the music otaku said with a great big smile making the adorable girl blush.

After repacking the entire bus once again, the group finally headed out for the music festival…..

…

…

…

"HEY! IM THE ONLY DRIVER FOR THAT BUS!" yelled Kazue as he was chasing the Black Rose bus out of the parking lot. The only person who could be driving it, who shouldn't…..was Ren

"Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what you get when you eat the last of my delicious cookies! "Yelled the eccentric mother from the driver side window. In English, you could hear Ren saying "Run Monkey Boy Run!" as the bus and Kazue went off into the distance towards the new frontier

**And with that…season one of Black Rose is complete (At least the story in general) chapter 16 will be a special sort of like an OVA type story that I had a strange dream about (YET AGAIN!) I hope anyone who read this enjoyed the ride as much as I did writing this story. Still in the Black Rose universe these questions remain.**

**What did Hikari and Makoto do in Makoto's room****Will Sayuri and Hikari stay together will they break up?****What will Pyoko and the members of Testament be up to?**

**When I'm ready to unleash season two of Black Rose, these questions and more will come out just for you!**

**Until then, CYA!**

**Nyaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


End file.
